Let's Play Basketball again, Someday
by Blank ojou-sama
Summary: Kuroko stopped playing basketball and quits the seirin team... for a reason. When the GoM and seirin found the reason, can they help Kuroko before it's too late? Can they prevent what will happen? Moreover, how will they react to the current situation?
1. Chapter 1

**_Prrrriiiittt!_**

Silence followed

**102 - 101**

**Seirin vs. Rakuzan**

"Did we... just won?" the seirin basketball captain Hyuuga whisper. His eyes were narrowed as his whole body is drenched in sweat

The match against Rakuzan was intense... if it is not for Kuroko and Kagami surely they would've been defeated..

"We...we...WE WON! YEAH!" Kagami shouted... then loud cheers follows... the whole team is crying from joy and hugging each other...

"Akashi, daijoubu desu ka?" Rakuzan team asked their captain expecting their captain to get angry to them but they didn't expect Akashi's reaction

"Hai, daijoubu." He then turns to them... smiling happily...

'Ah so this is what it feels like when you're defeated, how unexplainable'

"THANK YOU FOR THE GOOD GAME!" Rakuzan and Seirin bows to each other... then goes to their locker.

"Oi, where's Kuroko?" Kagami suddenly asked...

"Now that you mention it... I haven't seen him since after the game" Riko, their coach said while thinking

"Riko what's that?" Kiyoshi said while pointing on the chair where Kuroko usually sits.

Riko hesitantly goes to the certain spot then her eyes widen.

'Kuroko Tetsuya resignation letter' it says outside the envelope. She looked at the others and they have the same look as what she have, a bewildered look. Not wasting another second, she immediately opened it.

'I, Kuroko Tetsuya, would like to inform you that i am resigning Seirin basketball team due to personal matters. Thank you.' The writing is not neat probably from shaking and there are tears stain on the small paper.

The room suddenly became quite. All of them are stunned, not knowing what to say. The happy feeling they felt a while ago is immediately replaced by confusion, sadness, disappointment and anger...

"W-well l-let's just go home a-and just rest...ha-ha-ha"Riko while on the verge of tears said to the team while trying to enlighten their mood but to no avail...

"Y-yeah" Koganei said

"Are you okay Kagami-kun?"Kiyoshi said to Kagami feeling sorry for him...

"...Hai, let's go home i'm tired" He said looking on the floor then they leave..

* * *

"Akashi let's go, all of them are waiting outside." Mayuzumi said to their captain

"Yes, let's go" then they walk outside but coincidentally saw the sad looking seirin team. It is as if they're the ones who lost the in game. He was going to approach them but then notice that Kuroko is not with them...

'what happened?' He was about to ask them but his phone rang...

"Moshi,moshi" he said "...meeting?... I'll be there immediately" he glance one more time at the sight of the seirin team

'something's not right. I'll definitely find out what's wrong. I'm still absolute'

* * *

There was someone walking on the street quietly... he is drenched from sweat as if he run around the world, his skin is much paler than usual, and is coughing every now and then like there's no tomorrow, his usual emotionless face is replaced by pain.

"U-uncle tadaima" he said weakly to the man sitting in front if the television with silver shoulder length hair in low ponytail with fair skin and blueish eyes.

"Oh okaerinasai Tetsuya!" but after seeing his nephew's state "O-oi daijoubu?!" He shouted in panick

"H-hai i-i'm just *cough, cough* tir-" but then he collapse...

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Damn it! Please don't let it happen again! Onegai Kami-sama" he said while nervously dialing at his phone

"Moshi, moshi i need an ambulance immediately here at ( insert address)!."

* * *

"Aominecchi let's visit Akashicchi!" Kise beamed

"Heh.. i still value my life go ask the others" Aomine said while eating popsicle with his old teammates with the exception of Akashi and Kuroko

"Oha-asa said that Aquarius have a very bad luck today that's why we also have to visit Kuroko and I have to give this toy plush. Not that I'm worried or anything." He said while pushing his eyeglass upwards to hide his embarrassment.

"Mido-chin is tsundere *crunch*crunch and Aka-chin might not want some snacks today"

"Baka! Akashi don't care about snacks!" Midorima shouted at Murasakibara

"All of you are not thinking! My Tetsu-kun must be very tired and also Akashi-kun. Let's just visit seirin altogether with Akashi tomorrow." Momoi said to them or more like shouted to them.

* * *

Akashi look at his window while drinking his tea unable to sleep 'what's this? why do I feel like something bad is happening?'

Of course he still feel bad about losing to seirin but the feeling he's getting... it's as if he's missing something ' there's a reason why seirin is looking like that. Well I'll just visit them tomorrow' he said and was about to go back to the bed but accidentally knock the picture frame on his desk. He slowly pick the picture frame and turn it over. What he saw made his eyes narrow as he turned pale and he almost forgot to breath... it's a picture of their Teiko days, the Generation of Miracles... it got crack on the part where Kuroko is standing. He immediatly called Midorima after a few rings he finally answered

"Akashi what wrong?" He groggily ask

"Shintarou tell the others to meet at the cafe near the seirin high at 8:00am sharp. We have to visit them, if late they won't like what would happen." Then he hung up he is still looking at the picture before heading to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I'm really really sorry about my grammar mistakes. English is not my native language but i'm trying my best to make it readable =) sorry about the ooc-ness and for further mistakes. Please do correct me about my grammaring I would love to learn a lot from you guys... :)_**

**_Well, obviously I do not own anything XD_**

* * *

The GoM except Kuroko meet at the certain destination. Midorima came first followed by Kise then Momoi dragging Aomine and lastly Murasakibara and Akashi.

"Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi! Ohayou!'' Kise shouted happily

They look surprise to see dark bags under Akashi's eyes, all of them decided not to mention anything fearing for their own life... all of them except of course a certain Aho

"Oi Akashi what's with the eyebags? Didn't have a good sleep?" Aomine said while smiling teasingly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

'He's going to die' that's what all of the others are thinking.

A pair of scissors was thrown to Aomine's direction lucky for him he was able to dodge it instinctively "Daiki, care to repeat that?" The temperature suddenly drop. Dark aura surrounding Akashi while looking at Aomine with a menacing glare...all them gulp while sweating profusely at the evil aura his former captain was emitting...

Aomine realize what he said "a-ahh g-gomen Akashi hehe" he said laughing nervously

"Well I don't have time for punishment today but I have important matter to discuss with all of you" they we're surprise that Akashi let Aomine live but the atmosphere became so serious so they decided not to interrupt Akashi.

"Chotto matte,you do realize that Kuroko is not here,nee?" Midorima ask

"I do know, well, as I was saying I feel something happened to seirin..." Akashi said looking at his coffee.

"Akashicchi when you say seirin... do you mean..?" Kise said worrying "...Tetsu?"Aomine followed

"Hai, that's why I want to visit them"

"Aka-chin yesterday i didn't saw Kuro-chin with his team... i was about to give him the new flavored vanilla candy" Murasakibara told Akashi

"I notice it too on the last quarter of you're game Tetsu-kun did not look that well, demo ... i thought it's just my imagination. Something's wrong that time! Tetsu-kun became more and more unreadable and that time I cannot completely know what was wrong that's why I let my thought go!" Momoi shouted while panicking as realization dawned her.

"Then we have to get answer from seirin, Akashicchi" Kise suddenly became serious which was rare

"Well, let's go" Akashi said to them

* * *

The seirin court was uncharacteristically quiet. They still can't believe the fact that Kuroko resigned.

"The Generation of Miracles must have something to do with Kuroko resigning!" Kagami shouted while dunking with unbelievable strength

"Baka! Why would they do something like that, they change, remember!" Riko shouted in frustration

"But they must've been angry because Kuroko beat them that's why they made him quit!'' Satoshi retorted angrily

"Oi don't blame the GoM didn't Kuroko mentioned that he quit because of personal matter!" Hyuuga shouted back

"We must have done something wrong... did we..did I... become a monster...d-did I hurt Kuroko? I-i wasn't able to offered him a fist bump... I-i..." Kagami said as tears started forming in his eyes. Silence followed as they started thinking...

"Mah...Kuroko had his own reason, if he didn't want to tell us let him be" Kiyoshi break the silence.

"D-demo h-he said we're a team! We're supposed to rely on each other! Kagami and Kuroko are supposed to be a shadow-light duo!"Furihata cried

"And he promised to make us number 1 in Japan... there's still many matches in the future!" Izuki said looking at his feet. Everyone becomes quiet... until the door opened.

"Mou~ it's so quiet nee, Akashicchi?" Everyone know that voice belong to none other than Kise Ryouta

"Seems like there's a problem, nanodayo" Midorima said

"*crunch crunch* something wrong?" The giant Murasakibara said while munching his chips.

The seirin look at the GoM seriously. The atmosphere became tensed then before they knew it Kagami march forward then he punch the nearest GoM member Aomine straight on the face then grab him by his collar "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KUROKO!?" He shouted to Aomine. The seirin did not expect that Kagami would do that especially in front of Akashi. The GoM we're to shock to move except Akashi who is starting to change his aura.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Aomine said while recovering from the unexpected punch

"Dai-chan!" Momoi said worrying

"O-oi b-bakagami!" Riko said hesitantly. Kagami's eyes we're burning with anger.

"Taiga. Put. Him. Down. Now!" Akashi demanded. Kagami was hesitating because he was blinded by anger

"Are you defying me?" Akashi said in authoritative voice.

"Kagamicchi... please put Akashicchi down" Kise said wanting his questions to be answered. Slowly and hesitantly he put Aomine down but his gaze is still burning with anger.

"Well since I'm not here to waste time I have some important matter to discuss with you, seirin" Akashi said matching their stares/glare at them.

"Well I also have something to discuss with you about this!" Kagami shove the letter in front of Akashi. The rest of the GoM gasped.

* * *

"N-nani! It can't be true! He hadn't shown any signs of it for the past few years!" Kuroko's uncle, Tsugumi shouted at the doctor.

"We manage to stop the virus for a few years with the help of medicine... but the virus is spreading with a great speed to the point that the medicines cannot help anymore... are you sure he didn't show any symptoms of it for the past few months?" The doctor asked Tsugumi

"H-he didn't tell me anything at all! He is a very selfless kid and very independent! T-that's why i don't know" he said while tears are streaming down at his face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tsugumi but I'll tell you the truth... his lungs are failing him... he might not survive until.. winter." The doctor said.

"A-arigatou" Tsugumi said while the doctor comforted him.

The doctor has been the one who treated Kuroko since he was a kid. He knows Kuroko's love for basketball and his family before Kuroko became sick... The doctor sigh he really want the boy to live but a misfortune befall into him. At the age of 5 he started to play his REAL basketball and he always smile making everyone else happy but not until when he became 9 he was rushed into hospital after collapsing while playing 1-on-1 with his father. He caught a very rare disease that caused a lung failure and eventually die. But all of them didn't give up and called the best doctor to cure the boy but in the end they've just able to stop it for a while. But since Kuroko really love basketball he asked his father to teach him a new style of basketball and that is what he is using until now.

"I hope miracles will happen to Kuroko afterall he's my bestfriend's son" the doctor smiled


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Sorry about the last chapter (i'm starting to be an apologetic mushroom lol XD) but really i'm sorry . I'm not doctor or anything so bear with it :D Also thank youu for the follows and fave.. i really, really appreciate it, it makes me happy 0/0 anyways here you go!_**

* * *

Kuroko sat in the lonely white room, again. He know this would happen. He look outside the window. 'How are they? I forgot to congratulate them, I already miss playing with them, eating with them at Maji burger.' "I forgot to talk to Akashi-kun" he sigh "at least I've done my part" he was about to sleep but the door opened loudly

"Tetsuya-kun!" Kuroko's eyes shot open when he heard a familiar voice a orange hair with bright highlights upper, while the lower darker orange, similar to Kagami came into his view

"Ogiwara-kun. Domo. How did you k-" he was about to ask his childhood friend but Ogiwara cut him off "Of course I know dummy. I watched the game" he said while grinning widely

"You watched it?" Kuroko ask not believing that Ogiwara watch the match knowing what happened after the 111-11 incident

"Ya I did, I knew you're going to win, oh I see you're still wearing the sweatbands I gave you" he said smiling happily but then turned into a serious look "Daijoubu Tetsuya-kun, tell me the truth" he said while trying to look into Kuroko's eyes

Kuroko sigh "Hai, don't worry Ogiwara-kun" he said monotonously

"Yosh! Then let's play one on one!"he suddenly shouted while throwing his fist in the air

Kuroko tilted his head in confusion "Ogiwara-kun I'm in the hospital" he said as if stating the obvious.

"Oh you don't know yet? You're still free!" His friend said cheerfully "well 'til..." his cheerful demeanor automatically replace by sadness. Kuroko sensing it smile a little at his friend

"Hai, let's go" he then got up and left the hospital with his long lost childhood bestfriend

* * *

It took minutes for the GoM to absorb what was written on the small paper "Eh!? K-kurokocchi q-quit basketball? B-but he l-loves basketball!" Kise said trying not to cry

"Oi bakagami! You're kidding right?" Aomine said not believing them

Akashi still look calm but inside he is pissed, angry, curious and disappointed 'after that game he just resigned and disappeared! We didn't even had a chance to talk'

Midorima may not admit it loudly but he is worried about the smaller boy... yesterday according to Oha-asa Aquarius had a very bad luck. They might not get along with most of the things but they always get along inside the library and he always listen to him whenever he talks about oha-asa and Kuroko is like their youngest brother.

"We have to find Tetsu-kun!" Momoi sobbed

"H-huh?! I thought you guys know where did Kuroko go!" Kagami stutter

"Heh...SO THAT'S WHAT THE PUNCH FOR?!" A visible vain popped in Aomine's forehead. Then Kagami and Aomine started fighting while the rest of the seirin team were speechless.

"Daiki, Taiga" without losing any second both of them stopped fighting

"H-hai Akashi?" They nervously said

'that's more like it' Akashi said thinking

"We have to find Kuroko" Riko finally broke into her trance.

"Contact me immediately if anyone of us finds Kuroko" Akashi said he then take his leave with the rest of them.

* * *

A dribbling sound and a squeaking sound can be heard in the court

"Tetsuya do you still remember the move you're father thought us" he said dribbling the ball while panting

"Hai" he said then he steals the ball then did the phantom shot

"I'm still amazed everytime you do the phantom shot... but I missed you're old style" he stop running and he look down at the floor until a single tear escape his eyes.

Kuroko frown seeing his best friend cry. He look at the ball in his hands. "You and I both know that I can't use that style anymore since I was 9" he said not showing any emotion

"But you should've stop playing basketball. You're condition will just get worst!"Ogiwara shouted hysterically

Kuroko gets angered by his friend idea about stopping basketball "If I stopped playing basketball a long time ago, I would not experience the happiness from my teammates, the pain from being left behind, the hardship we went through, the success we felt everytime we win, the joy I felt everytime I wake up, the hope and the... contentment." He said not showing any hint of emotion until a single tear followed by a many tears escape his eyes.

Ogiwara who stand across Kuroko is dumbfounded "gomen'' he whispered loud enough for Kuroko to hear. He walk towards Kuroko a gave him a friendly hug "gomen for not understanding you, i'm just worried... to think that my bestfriend i-is... is...d-d" he couldn't say the word because he cannot accept it, it's painful to accept the truth so he just cried with him.

After a minute or two Kuroko regained his composure. "Let's buy snacks I'm hungry"

"oh, I heard that there's a new café near the park and I want to try it" Ogiwara cheerfully said as if nothing happened

"Let's go to Maji Burger I want vanilla sh-" "and I heard they have a delicious vanilla shake there!" Ogiwara continued pretending not to hear Kuroko

"Let's go" Kuroko agreed without hesitation "but Ogiwara-kun not letting someone finish their sentence is rude" Kuroko said while pouting a little

"Hai, hai, mengo mengo (gomen, gomen) Let's go!'

"Ogiwara-kun you're still noisy as ever" Kuroko bluntly said

"Oi, you're much worse when we're still kids!" Ogiwara retorted "but what will you do if they found you?"

Kuroko seemed to get nervous "... Let's just see" he said obviously not wanting to talk about it.

'I know you already had a plan... but whatever that plan is... i hope it's for the best' Ogiwara told himself

"Man, I'm beat" Aomine yawned while stretching

"Aka-chin let's eat first we're hungry we've been looking for Kuroko for along time and plus I don't have snacks anymore" Murasakibara whined

"Akashicchi it's so hot let's take a break first" Kise complained

"Akashi I heard there's a new café opened near the park let's just stop there for awhile" Midorima suggested

"Fine, then we'll plan where to find Kuroko next"

"Yosh! It's settled then" Momoi said gleefully

* * *

**_So here's the new chapter as i promised :) wait for the next chapter! It's already finished YaY!_**

**_I hope you don't mind about me entering Ogiwara =)_**

**_Mou~ i'm so excited to post the next chapter! Do you think they'll meet?_**

**_Let's make a little sneak peak_**

* * *

_Sneak Peak:_

_Without wasting any time Aomine stand up and ran towards Akashi._

_"Oi Akashi you shouldn't have to -"_

_Aomine was about to say something but he was unable to finish it and he just stand near Akashi... unable to move and to think. The rest of them except Akashi stood like a frozen statue when they noticed that someone is with their captain... Because in front of Akashi there is a certain blue haired boy that they've been looking for the whole time._

_"Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Tetsu-kun?!"_


	4. Chapter 4

"oh, do you still remember the time when we went to a circus haunted house and the fake ghost who was supposed to scare us, got scared because he didn't see you, hahaha! That was priceless!"

"hai" Kuroko answered smiling slightly at the memory

Ogiwara and Kuroko keeps talking and chatting about their previous life... Or more like Ogiwara keeps talking and Kuroko just keep nodding until they reach their desitination...the new café.

"Well, let's check it out" Ogiwara said while pulling Kuroko inside.

"Don't get excited Ogiwara-kun I assure you that the cafe would not run" Kuroko said with a hint of amusement in his voice

"Heh I know." "I'll order while you can just look for a nice spot. Okay?"

Kuroko only gave him a nod and sat on the corner near the window. He sigh while observing people outside the park. 'What would I say if they find me.' He sigh again 'well, after a week or so I'll probably be back to my cage and will never pla-' his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a rainbow color hairs walking towards the cafe which is unmistakably his former teammates.

He began to panick inside and starts looking around for any other way out. Luckily for him there's a back door. He quickly went through the back door and run unnotice by the the others towards the quiet part of the park. When he stops, he is panting heavily while regaining his breath... he texted Ogiwara

**From: Kuroko**

**Subject: I'm sorry**

**I'm sorry Ogiwara-kun but I cannot stay there. I promise i'll make it up to you.**

He press the send button and after a few minutes Ogiwara called

''Tetsuya-kun where are you now?''

"Ah, gomenasai Ogiwara-kun demo I cannot tell you where I am right now" he said wanting to be alone for awhile

"Kuroko just tell me where are you right now"telling by the last name basis and the tone he's using he is very serious.

"I'm at the park near the abandoned playground"

"Fine, wait for me there" he said then he hung up.

Silence once again envelope him but not for long. He heard a voice that made his world stop

"Tetsuya" a voice behind him said making him shiver. Only one name came into his mind... but unfortunately it was followed by more voices... vioces he don't want to hear.

"Oi Akashi you shouldn't have to -''

* * *

"Uwaahhh so many people -ssu!" Kise complains while pointing the cafe

"It's because it is a newly opened business, nanodayo."

"Well i hope they serve sweets" Murasakibara lazily said

"Oi all you care is about sw-" Aomine was about to say something to Murasakibara when he notice something "Matte...where's Akashi-kun?"

"ehh?! Akashi- kun is missing?" Momoi curiously asked

"Akashicchi! Akashicchi" Kise cried loudly to the point that some people were looking at them

"you're noisy,nanodayo"

"Ohh...now i remembered Aka-chin run into that direction"

"Baka! You should have told us immediately, let's go" Aomine ran first followed by Momoi, Midorima and Kise.

Murasakibara was left standing near the cafe... "but I'm hungry" as if a cue his stomach growls. "But maybe it's important" he sigh then after debating whether he will follow them or not he ended up following them.

* * *

"Uwwaaahhh! Where did Akashicchi go?" Kise said while looking to his surrounding

"Mou~ I'm so tired"Momoi said while panting heavily."Where did he go?!''

"Let's just continue looking for him'' Midorima wipe the sweat in his forehead

After a minute or two they still unable to find their former captain.

"Let's just rest here for a minute. I'm so tired. I 'm pretty sure we're supposed to eat awhile ago... what happened?" Aomine grumble while sitting on the bench near the abandoned playground.

"I'm hungry too... Midorimacchi, why can't we eat first then just look for Akashicchi later?" Kise said while faking his tears.

"Nee, nee Kise-kun is right I'm also thirsty Midorin"

"..."

"Oi oha asa freak! What are you looking at can't you see we're dying here!"Aomine said. After receiving no response from the green head, a visible vain popped on Aomine's forehead "are you even listening?!" He said getting pissed

"..."

"...Chotto...Is that...Akashi?" Dismissing what all of them said "But why is he in here?" Midorima said when he caught a glimpse of a red head.

Without wasting any time Aomine stand up and ran towards Akashi.

"Oi Akashi you shouldn't have to -"

Aomine was about to say something but he was unable to finish it and he just stand near Akashi... unable to move and to think. The rest of them except Akashi who followed stood like a frozen statue when they noticed that someone is with their captain... Because in front of Akashi there is a certain blue haired boy that they've been looking for the whole time.

"Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Tetsu-kun?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the new update minna-san! **

**Have you heard that Kuroko no Basuke season 3 has been green-****lit! YAY anyways here you go!**

* * *

"Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Tetsu-kun?!"

Kuroko immediately stiffened, his eyes narrowed while he put his shaking hands in his pockets. He took a big breath to regain his composure as he slowly turn around

"D-domo, minna-san" he said politely

"Oi Tetsu! Don't just act normally! We're looking for you everywhere baka! Then you just act like nothing's happening! We didn't even had a chance to eat lunch!" Aomine said angrily to Kuroko

"Kurokocchi, why did you suddenly disappear like that it's scary -ssu!" Kise wailed

"Now, Tetsuya care to explain you're self?" Akashi said his eyes glinting

"I'm sorry for making you all worry. I'll be heading now." He stooped and tried to flee using his misdirection.

Unfortunately he felt a painful grip on his wrist. When Kuroko turned around he felt another painful sensation ran across his left cheek. Akashi hid his eyes with his bangs and his right hand stay in the midair while his left stay on Kuroko's wrist.

They we're stunned even Murasakiba who just arrive. Realization dawned them... 'did Akashi... just slapped Kuroko?!' All of them were thinking. They know Akashi never ever laid a hand in any of them, he just threatened them or use scissors. They didn't see that coming at all.

Kise was about go to Kuroko and Midorima was about to calm Akashi but the aura he was emitting is enough to stop their tracks.

"How dare you think of us lowly. Thinking that you could escape using that technique of yours in front of me." Akashi said calmly but there's a hint of disgust in his voice. "Now tell me Tetsuya, why did you quit basketball and tried to disappeared like that?" His voice is firm and his patience is wearing thin.

Kuroko was left no choice but to lie and hurt them. He knows it will come to this sooner or later. He sigh it's windy today yet when he spoke...the wind becomes quiet

"I don't like to be a basketball player anymore" Kuroko said without batting an eye but inside his heart is crying painfully.

Despite what his feeling he continued "It's so boring, there's no more challenge I already became the best and no one can beat us already" he hates lying that's why he is very blunt, yet here he is lying about the thing he loves the most... basketball. He feel disgusted with the words slipping in his mouth but still remained compose and calm

"Kuro-chin that's not true. Basketball is fun you're the one who that've made us realized that!" Murasakibara reasoned, his pride and hope for basketball is crushing into million pieces. The Kuro-chin he knows will never ever say that. He wanted that Kuro-chin even if it means to treat him vanilla shakes eveyday or to stop eating sweets he'll do it just to bring back that Kuro-chin.

"Kurokocchi tell me it's not true! It's not true right?!" Kise cried pleadingly. His 'bestfriend' would hate the new Kuroko if he meet him. Kise wanted to vomit because of the feeling he was getting now. He wanted to shout, hit or kick Kuroko to knock some sense into him.

"What I'm saying is true, all of you and the rest are weaklings" he coldly said to them

"...who are you?"Aomine suddenly said making them all quiet"...you're not Tetsu, you're not the Tetsu I've known... i don't know you" he whispered. That's not his former shadow. That's not the one who beat them nor the one he knows! He found the joy into playing the basketball and he was able to bring back the smile on his face everytime his on the court! 'This is just a dream' he repeatedly said to himself like a mantra. He was shaking and he wanted to punch someone.

Midorima just push his glasses and tightened his grip into his lucky item to hide his pained expression. He knows it's because of Kuroko he realized the value of teammates. It's also because of Kuroko he became more competitive and it's all because of him why they became friends again. So why? They're just starting again. They're still mending their broken bond. So why?

"Tetsu-kun *hic the Tetsu-kun that i love *hic will never ever say that" Momoi cried unable to hold her emotion anymore. That's not even Tetsu-kun! He's not the gentleman, sweet, kind-hearted Tetsu-kun he fell in love with!

"I hate basketball again. I hate my teammates and all of you. That's the truth." Kuroko said as he swallowed the lump forming in throat. He is breaking with them and if this continue he's sure that the dam will broke.

Akashi was caught off guard. He tried to read Kuroko's eyes but only found coldness and unexplainable emotions in them... he was about to say something but someone appeared.

"Tetsuya-kun I've been looking for yo- oh, do you know them?" Ogiwara said pointing towards the GoM's direction. Kuroko looked at them coldy before saying "no, i don't know them. Let's go"

* * *

Ogiwara has been looking for Kuroko for awhile now but he still haven't found him yet. He sigh where in the universe is he?! He was about to give up but he saw someone, not just someone it's them... the GoM. He hid behind the bush near the slide... just as he sat comfortable he heard a loud 'SLAP' he immediately look up only to see that Kuroko's former captain slapped him. He about to stand up and help Kuroko but decided against it knowing that he 'hopefully' can handle them. After a few more talking he saw Kuroko slowly change expression. The expression he always see when was about to break down so he decided to butt in.

"Tetsuya-kun I've been looking for yo- oh, do you know them?" He said pretending not to know them. Kuroko seems to be grateful that he came and so he played along

"no, i don't know them. Let's go" and he drag me home.

* * *

Kuroko sat quietly in the living room. He's just staring at the tea Ogiwara offered to him awhile ago.

*cough*cough *cough Kuroko cough harshly

"Kuroko daijoubu?" 'Is he alright' Kuroko asked himself. There's no way he'll be alright " no I'm not" he answered truthfully

" i- i just lied in front of them and i a-also l-lied to m-myself! I lied t-to everybody!" He stuttered.

Ogiwara look at his friend unable to do anything but to look at him slowly breaking... the same expression he saw when the doctor told them the news about Kuroko's disease.

"You cannot hide forever and you know that. Sooner or later they wil- they must know the truth. They're your teammates and your friends!"

"But I will become a burden to all of them" Kuroko deadpanned

"You're already being a burden to them, baka" Ogiwara snorted. "The fact that they're looking for you everywhere means that they care for you."

"But I hurt their feelings... and i can't tell them about my disease and that I'm... dying" he whispered the last part

Ogiwara opened the door before looking at Kuroko and smiled sincerely at him

"For once, try being dependent" Kuroko seemed to get shocked at the statement as he visibly stiffened "well, just rest for a moment... it's been a long day afterall" then he close the door after he left.

Kuroko lie down and keep thinking about what his friend told him

He take out his wallet and look at the the seirin and the teiko basketball team pictures.

"...be dependent, huh..." he whispered to himself as his consciousness dimmed

* * *

**A/N: so...i hope you like it =D Anyways thank you for following and for the faves I really, really, appreciate it guys. Still making the next chapter. I hope I could finish and post it immediately.**

**Review? ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

Ogiwara sat baside Kuroko, watching him sleep peacefully. He sigh...

"Why you? Why you of all people?! You're such a good friend and a good son to uncle... so i don't understand at all. Kami-sama onigai let him live" he fight the urge to cry in front of his sleeping best friend. He look at Kuroko after a minute he's making a small low sounds continuously until it gets louder and harsher coughs. Ogiwara suddenly became alert and started shake him gently.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!" He ran near the door. He immediately opened the light and to his horror he saw how pale Kuroko is. He dialed the hospital number while gently patting Kuroko's back

"Oi Tetsuya! Tet- Hello?! I need ambulance immediately here at (address)!" He shouted while looking as if his anytime he's going to faint. He continuously keeps checking his pulse afraid of what might happen.

Kuroko violently cough repeatedly as it becomes harsher and painful like his lungs and throat are going to rip out. He felt like there's a wet substance coming out from his mouth and his tongue taste like copper or some kind of metal. He can't hear anything as his vision started to swim. He saw a faint figure of Ogiwara panicking. He feels tired and his eyelids are becoming heavy. He glance at his hand and the last thing he saw...is his blood.

* * *

Kuroko is greeted with the white bright light and the sound of the beeping machines. He realized that he's in the hospital 'What happened? The last thing I remembered is sleeping on Ogiwara-kun's bed?' He then felt warmth sensation on his left hand he looked to his left hand and saw his uncle holding his hand while resting. He looked into the couch and saw a sleeping figure of Ogiwara. He tried to move his left hand but ended up waking his uncle in the process.

"... TETSUYA?!" He shouted then he saw Ogiwara waking up from his peripheral view.

"Tetsuya-kun?!" He has the same expression that his uncle has 'what happened?'

"D-domo" 'why do I feel like my throat is so dry?' He wondered "what happened?" He manage to ask. Tsugumi and Ogiwara exchange looks as if they're silent conversing.

"... you almost died" His uncle finally said after a few minutes.

"You've been sleeping for three weeks!" Ogiwara murmured so that expains why my throat is so dry

"you lost you're consciousness while you're asleep, you became so pale and you're pulse is really slow...y-you look... s-so dead!" He lied at some part as he cringe at the painful memory.

Kuroko look at them not showing any hint of emotions "then i'm sorry for making you all worry" he bowed slightly.

"Seriously, you're still thinking of others even if you're condition is -" Tsugumi was unable to finish his sentence knowing that finishing that sentence will only hurt Tetsuya.

Awkward silence envelope the room. Luckily for them the doctor entered. "Oh, you're already awake! Are you feeling okay?" He asked while preparing some kind of medicines

"Hai"

"Drink this it'll help you into reducing the pain you're feeling after some time." He gave a water and the medicine to Kuroko. He frowned when he saw how pale Kuroko was.

"Thank you very much doctor"

"No problem. oh, and can I talk to you Mr. Tsugumi?" He gave a meaningful look to Tsugumi. He only reply with a nod.

"Umh... Kuroko I'll just buy something to eat outside, you want anything?" Ogiwara said

"No I'm fine, thank you"

* * *

The GoM (except Kuroko) who are walking towards the seirin high were still thinking of what happened three weeks ago they continued searching for Kuroko but to no avail.

"I-i still can't believe t-that Kurokocchi s-said that" Kise looking distress

"That's not Tetsu... that's not him... There's no way that's Tetsu!"

"Kuro-chin is lying. right, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara said while looking pleadingly at Akashi.

'Something is definitely not right, he's hiding something.' Akashi keep thinking about the possibilities why Kuroko suddenly change.'and that man... right, he's from that Meiko the one i met near the infirmary and his name is... Ogi-' he suddenly felt a pair of eyes looking at him like he had just grown two heads

"...what?" He calmly asked

"Aka-chin is spacing out... could it be that you're thinking about foods?" Murasakibara innocently asked the read head

"I told you Akashi don't care about foods!" Aomine shouted at him

"Ehh~, why not, they're delicious, you want some?"

"Oi! Just keep quiet!"

"It's rare for you to get lost in your thoughts, nanodayo" Midorima said ignoring the two "want to share you're thoughts?"

"It's nothing. It's just i remembered the one who was with Kuroko... Shigehiro Ogiwara from Mieko, his childhood friend"

"Meiko...oh yeah..." Kise said as he remembered how they destroyed them by letting them score 11 on purpose. He mentally laugh at how cold and monsters were they that time. But now they realized their mistakes and it's all thanks to Kuroko but now...

"We're here" Akashi said breaking their train of thoughts.

When they entered the seirin court, they are expecting to see them training or bickering noisily but definitely not sulking at the corner as if someone died.

Riko immediately rise alerting the rest of the team in the process. "Did you found anything?" The first thing she said to them

"No" Akashi lied. Obviously, not wanting them to know about three weeks ago.

"Are~? Where's the big handed man and the four eyebrow man?" Murasakibara asked them

"Big han- oh Teppie is not here he's in the hospital, for his leg check up as for Kagami, well, h-he's still looking for Kuroko" Riko answered

"Putting that aside have you found anything interesting?" Akashi hoping that they found at least some thing

"No, i'm sorry, we haven't found anything"

"Is that so" He said disappointed

"...W-well Kiyoshi told me something awhile ago, but I doubt it has something to do with Kuroko" Hyuuga finally spoke

"Spill it" Akashi demanded

"He saw Kuroko's childhood friend, Ogiwara in the ***** hospital. It's probably nothing but i thought he might know something. I mean, Kuroko once told us that he move far away with his parents after, err, the match. I was just thinking that if he's here he definitely know something. It's just, I'm curious"

They looked at each other for awhile "Keep looking for more information. Call me if you have found anything interesting. We'll take our leave now." Akashi said bidding them goodbyes

"That's it?!" Their coach shouted at them but it seems like they ignored the bruenette. She turned around at her teammates

"Really that evil captain always order around like he's the boss" she huffed

"Kids nowadays, don't they know that kouhais should respect their senpais!" Hyuuga started muttering about teaching them a lesson and how disrespectful they are... and so on

"Well, it's all for Kuroko so let's do our best" Izuki said

"Agreed!" The freshmen shouted in unison.

* * *

"Mr. Tsugumi... Kuroko's condition is worsening. Have you already contacted Tetsuo-kun?"

"Yes, he's in America... still looking for a cure." His face saddened

"I'm sorry but you might want to tell him to come home immediately in that way i could talk to him personally."

"Is there any problem, doc? Please tell me, I can handle it" Tsugumi balled his fist inside his pocket. Readying himself for the news to come

"...v-very well, Tetsuya is now in critical condition. The fact that he already started vomiting blood and had lost his consciousness for three weeks means that the virus is showing it's effect faster than we expected. I already contacted doctors from different countries that can help Tetsuya. I'm sorry"

"I-i don't understand, h-he still looks fine. He's not complaining about feeling in pain!" Tsugumi tried his best not to cry in front of the doctor.

"It's because of the pain killers that i gave him. I'm very sorry i suggest that you have to spend every minute with him." The heck?! Even the doctor didn't think that he'll survive! When the doctor left the dam broke.

"Yo, Tetsuya-kun! I bought you some food and vanilla milkshake!" Ogiwara shouted happily only to be greeted by the nurse who shussed him.

"I'm sorry sir but I let the patient sleep for a moment to do some test"

"No no no, no problem I'm sorry I'll just wait outside" Ogiwara scratched the back of his neck while blushing from embarrament. He the moment the stepped outside the room, he immediately froze. In front of his very eyes there are six men that he never expected to see.

The Generation of Miracles and his current light Kagami...

* * *

_**A/N: Phew, I'm sorry for the late update school preparation's on the way T.T**_

_**Oh, and have you read the new manga chapter! Sugoi desu! Kuroko obtained thhe "quasi emperor eye"!**_

_**anyways expect the new chapter soon... Later!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Aka-chin where are we going? I want some pocky" Murasakibara lazily said

"Stop complaining nanodayo. Akashi what are you planning?" Midorima said trying to hide his curiosity by pushing up his glasses

Akashi just smirked "Shintarou, it's very simple. We just have to talk to a 'friend' " the way he said the word 'friend' makes them shudder for some reason.

"What if he doesn't answer you"

"Oh, he will, I'll make sure of that. Since I always win, I'm always right and no one dares to defy me" he said with a scary smile and a murderous aura.

'Good luck Mr. Ogiwara the devil is coming, run for your life!' all of them gulped while thinking.

Snip, snip, snip

"devil huh?" Akashi said looking at them murderously

'S-scary...We're gonna die!'

"N-nothing A-akashicchi w-we're just k-kidding!"

"Y-yeah i-it's a joke, r-right g-guys?"All of them stutter except Murasakibara who is eating and Midorima who is trying to be calm but strongly griping his lucky item.

"Hmm?... you're very lucky i have use this later..." he said while snipping his scissor in the air as if it's some kind of trophy. A relief sigh escape the others

" but you're not yet finish"he added.

They tense again silently reprimanding themselves about forgetting that the de- Akashi could read their brain.

Silence engulfed them but only to be broken by the giant

"Are~ isn't that the four-eyebrow man?"

"Nah, let him b-" Aomine said but Kise ignored him

"Heh~? You're right! Kagamicchi!" Kise run towards Kagami who is walking while eating his last burger. He tackled him in the ground

"O-oi what are you doing?! Get off me!"

"Kagamicchi i miss you and Kurokocchi! Oh, Have you Kurokocchi it's been awhile when we saw him! UWAAAH!" Kise said while faking his tears.

"Get of him Kise people will get the wrong idea, nanodayo"

Then Kise realize their position he blushed and immediately got off Kagami "Eh?! Oh, gomen anywa-"

"Any news about Tetsuya, Taiga?" Akashi said. As always the read head captain doesn't have a long patience.

"N-no i was planning on going to the hospital where Kiyoshi-senpai saw Ogiwara, well that's until your annoying teammate tackled me" he said with an annoyed face and while pointing accusingly at Kise.

"Oh! we could go there altogether nee, Akashicchi?" Kise seemingly not affected about Kagami calling him annoying

"I suppose so, we should hurry let's go"

* * *

After a minute or two walk they finally reach their destination in the hospital. They made their way to the reception and of course, Akashi do the talking.

"The room of Ogiwara Shigehiro" he asked nicely, well a little nice, but much to his annoyance they're just staring at them like some kind of lovesick puppy.

Within a second the temperature suddenly dropped

"The room of Shigehiro Ogiwara" he demanded calmly.

That tone broke the trance of the receptionists. They nervously look for the said patient

"T-there's n-no Shigehiro O-ogiwara on t-the patient list , s-sir." If awhile ago they look like a lovesick puppy, now they look like a wet puppy.

Kise, Aomine and Kagami tried their best not to laugh at the poor receptionists. Midorima and Murasakibara simply don't care but Akashi is in deep thought

'If Ogiwara isn't a patient, but Teppie saw him here that means...'

This is the one and only time Akashi did not want to be absolute, he wanted to be wrong so bad, he wished to be wrong, but the feeling he is getting told him otherwise. After a minute of deep thought he finally had the courage to ask the question

"...how about Kuroko Tetsuya"

That one question was enough to silence all of them. Kise become serious, Aomine and Kagami's head shot up when they heard their shadow's name, Murasakibara suddenly stop eating, and Midorima tightened his grip on his lucky item he already thought that it maybe possible if... it's Kuroko but he didn't thought that Akashi will have the same conclusion he had earlier.

"Akashicchi... what do you mean...?"

"Akashi, it couldn't be Tetsu, right?" Aomine suddenly became scared

Kagami wasn't able to process it completely 'it's not possible, ...but what if...' he started thinking negative thoughts

Akashi only glared at them then back to the receptionists. The receptionists nervously look for the said name nervously obviously afraid from the six waiting teenagers.

"R-room 302 in w-ward 6, s-" the receptionist wasn't able to finish her sentence as the six men immediately run after they heard the room number.

They immediately found the ward. They pause in front of the ward 6 as if they're scared to enter the ward.

'Just to clarify things' Akashi thought

"Let's go" he said to them. They didn't say anything, they just nod at him. They walk slowly as they past the room 209..., 300..., 301..., and finally 302 they stop outside the room. In the door there's a name written in a silver nameplate

'Kuroko Tetsuya' it said. They let out a shakey breath. They stood there for moment letting the name in the nameplate sink inside them. Like always, Akashi was the first on to regain his composure

"Let's enter" he simply said. He was about to walk forward and open the door but suddenly a familiar figure walk out the door laughing obviously embarrassed about something... Kuroko's childhood friend Ogiwara, but he immediately froze as he saw them.

* * *

"Shigehiro, what a surprise, it's nice to see you again" Akashi started breaking their stupor

"Y-yeah, I-i'm O-ogiwara S-shigeh-hiro. H-how can I-i help y-you?" He replied nervously 'what am i gonna do?! Did they know?! Oh my Kami-sama! Help me!'

"I am Akashi Seijuro, that is Midorima Shintarou, beside him is Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta, the tall one is Murasakibara Atsushi, and finally Kagami Taiga." he gestured each one of them but then his features immediately become serious

"Now lets get to the point, shall we"

"W-wait t-there's a cafe n-near here, l-let's g-go there a-and we'll t-talk... he-he-he" Ogiwara said nervously laughing. He's like a prey caught in a trap.

* * *

**A/N: I''m very, very, very sorry for the late update! *bows repeatedly. I've been very busy this past days so I wasn't able to write anything.**

**well, it's confrontation time between Ogiwara and the GoM. What do you think will be their reaction!**

**see you in next chapter ;)**

**Ja ne~**


	8. Chapter 8

After reaching the cafe, they immediately ordered drinks then settled down. Silence engulfed them, waiting for one of them to speak up.

"S-so... err, we meet a-again" Ogiwara started but all of them didn't reply, they just looked at him

"Y-you're Kuroko's n-new light, a-am I right?" He said while looking at Kagami

"Yes" was the short reply he receive

"Let's get to the point , shall we. Why is Kuroko in the hospital?" Akashi demanded an answer

"Y-you know Kuroko talk a lot a-about you, g-guys" Ogiwara continued trying to ignore the question at all cost

"Ogiwara Shigehiro, answer me" Akashi said firmly as he grip the scissors in his pocket.

"A-and sometimes h-he e-" he was about to dodge the question but unfortunately the smaller read head emitted a scary aura that literally screams 'KILL'.

"I said. Tell. Me. How dare you defy me"

The cafe become quiet and tense. Some costumers were glancing at them while others tried their best to ignore it. Sweats started forming in Ogiwara's face as he nervously played with the hem of his shirt.

"F-fine" he take a few deep breath to calm himself.

"It's a very, very long story" he said but looks like the listeners didn't care

"We don't care just tell us, damn it!" Aomine shouted at him he had enough, his patience is wearing thin.

' yup, they don't care' Ogiwara thought

"... it's actually Kuroko's twin, who's in there."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Most of them, except Akashi, didn't know if it was the truth or he just made them up after all Kuroko was never the one to talk about his family. They turn their heads to Akashi knowing that he could determine if he is lying or not.

"Lie,tell us the truth" Akashi immediately saw through him.

He sigh maybe he should start listening to oha asa so that he could have a good luck

"...fine, i-it started when..."

**Flashback:**

**_8_ _years ago, 8 years old Tetsuya_**

_The dribbling sound of ball can be heard near the court._

_"Here, Tetsuya, catch!" His father, Kuroko Tetsuo, passed the ball to Tetsuya who threw the ball in the air and..._

_Sswwhooosshh..._

_It entered perfectly in the net._

_"Nice, Tetsuya-kun and uncle!" Ogiwara, who is on the bench taking a break, cheered._

_"Yosh~ you boys need to take a break come on! I bought food from the store near by!" Tetsuya's mother, Kuroko Yasuko told them. She has a silver eyes, brown shoulder length hair, and a pale skin which Tetsuya inherited with her feminine features and her low presence._

_"GYAHH! Auntie! Since when-?!" But he immediately brightened up when he saw the tray of food Yasuko is carrying._

_"Uncle! Tetsuya-kun! Let eat~!" He shouted at the father-son duo_

_"Yay! Ittakimasu!" Tetsuya shouted happily as he dragged his father._

_Hai~ hai~!" Tetsuo laugh while letting his son drag him._

_"Okaa-san, ōtou-san is teaching me and Ogiwara-kun his basketball style! Sugoi nee? It's so cool that it makes me like basketball more! I want to be like ōtou-san!" He declared as he threw his hands in the air._

_"Oi, me too Tetsuya-kun! We promised to do teamwork when it comes to everything!" Ogiwara pouted._

_Kuroko's parents laugh heartily as he watch them slightly bickering. They wish that everyday is like this but unfortunately as we all know, life is unfair._

_Months after, Kuroko Yasuko died with some kind of unknown disease leaving Tetsuya and Tetsuo alone, because of that Tetsuo had to give up his basketball career in order to raise Tetsuya. Since that incident Tetsuya cheerful demeanor seems to lessen. He rarely laugh, but luckily he still smile and open... a bit. He rarely play basketball with his father so mostly it's just him and Ogiwara practicing what Tetsuo taught them... months ago._

_"Nee Tetsuya, I almost perfected your father taught us!" Ogiwara brag, but also trying to lighten up Tetsuya's mood_

_"Eh~no way! Me too I'm halfway into perfecting it!"_

_"Well" Ogiwara said while playing with the ball in his hands "let's play one-on-one" he said while grinning._

_The smile on Kuroko's face became wider as a glint of excitement flashing through his eyes_

_"Hai!" He ran to the court_

_'Well at least i manage to make him smile wider' Ogiwara thought proudly_

* * *

_44 - 23_

_Kuroko won. They were panting heavily but with a smile on his face._

_"That *pant* was a nice game *pant* don't you think?" Kuroko said as he raise his fist_

_Ogiwara returned his fist bump, like him he was also smiling widely_

_"Hai"_

_Suddenly Kuroko clenched his fist in his chest and he stumbled slightly._

_"Are you okay?!" Ogiwara asked_

_"Y-yes don't worry, i-i'm just tired" Kuroko forced a smile. Ogiwara being a clueless child, just shrug it off_

_Unbeknownst to him..._

_._

_._

_._

_...That was the first sign of Kuroko's sickness..._

* * *

**A/N: Wahhhh! thank kami I have a free time today... so I was able to post this kinda-short-chapter XD i'm sorry 'bout that. Anyways, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu for all the follows, fave and reviews. It makes me really happy and inspired.**

**then~ the next chapter will be more of flashbacks, so... wait for it ^.^**

**later, later~**

**bye,bye **


	9. Chapter 9

Ogiwara pause his story for a moment, letting it sink in them. True enough, all of them except Midorima and Akashi, are lost in their own world. Aomine is the first one to recover.

"Baka! You didn't tell that Tetsuya's father?!" He shouted angrily as he slammed his hands on the table.

"I didn't know! I thought it was nothing! B-but I was wrong... i-i know it's my fault..." Ogiwara looked down in shame.

"But still-!"

"Daiki enough" Akashi cut him off, after seeing the orange head reaction. Aomine calmed himself and sat down but not without giving a glare to Ogiwara

"Continue" he then ordered to Ogiwara

"H-hai" he tried his best not to cringe at the next memory

_**Flashback:**_

_"Tetsuya, are you feeling okay? You look paler than usual" Ogiwara asked his bluenette friend. They are currently playing one-on-one basketball but in the middle of the match Kuroko suddenly fell in the ground panting heavily unlike Ogiwara who was not tired at all. _

_He helped Kuroko to sit down on one of the bench near them and gave him water which he eagerly drink._

_"H-heh... N-nevermind *pant* me. It's just I haven't *pant* p-played basketball since *pant* last week" he lied but the truth is he's been feeling sick for the past few weeks. There were times when he suddenly cannot breath or his heart will ache painfully. He also noticed that he always got tired and sometimes he keeps vomiting the food he's eating but he never told it to anyone not even his own father, he didn't want to be a burden to any of them. _

_"Oh is that so? Well, you should start exercising and playing basketball again or else I might be able to beat you! And besides I'm excited to have a match with you and uncle next week!" Ogiwara shrugged off the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and replaced it about the upcoming occasion next week._

_"Next week? What's the occasion?" Kuroko asked after the pain in his chest subsided_

_"Huh? You don't remember? It's your birthday, dummy" he replied while laughing. When Kuroko realize his mistake he laugh with him._

_Yes, next week is Kuroko's birthday and Tetsuo promised to play with them and to teach them more about basketball to make up the time they've lost with each other plus Ogiwara. It's like their daily routine that every year on Kuroko's birthday, they'll have a match with Tetsuo until all of them will become exhausted then Yasuko will take care of them... but this is the first birthday celebration they're going to celebrate without Yasuko._

* * *

_"Tetsuya, you should add more food into your plate so that you'll become more active." Tetsuo reprimanded his son after seeing the amount of food Tetsuya was eating._

_"But otou-san I'm already full." Tetsuya complained while patting his stomach._

_Ever since he started vomiting the food he is eating, he lessen the amount of food he eats but it didn't went unnoticed by his father. For the past few weeks food is slowly becoming his enemy, but luckily he found a delicious drink that could replace his crave for food and that is... vanilla milkshake. _

_The truth is, he wanted to tell his father about his condition but him seeing his exhausted father from work is enough for him to try not to be a burden. Ever since his mother died, his father changed. He became overprotective to Tetsuya, he always push himself on work, he became more serious, and worst of all his once bright eyes became dull... and it's painful for Tetsuya to watch his father in that state so he made a promise to himself that he will not become a burden to anyone._

_"Otou-san you'll play with us next week right?" Tetsuya asked hopefully_

_"Huh? Oh next week! Of course i will" _

_"Really?" His smile gets wider_

_"Of course how could i miss our basketball session during your birthday?" Tetsuo chuckled_

_"Yay!" Cheered his son_

_"You're a big boy now Tetsuya, i know you want to be a strong basketball player"_

_Tetsuya nodded aggressively "And I want the whooolllee world to know your basketball style" he added as he gesture the world with his hand_

_Tetsuo patted his son's head making him pout_

_"Well, you have to practice to become number one in Japan and of course don't forget..."_

_"Teamwork!" Tetsuya chirped_

_"With trust and cooperation i know you'll become number one in Japan"_

_"Hai! Together with my teammates we'll become the best no matter what"_

_"That's the spirit!"_

* * *

"Matte, matte, matte. If Kuroko has a father, then where is he now?" Kagami interrupted

"Eh? maybe he's there, or talking to the doctor, nee Ogiwara?" Kise who has been (miraculously) quiet from the start finally spoke

"Where's Kuro-chin's father, Shige-chin?"

Ogiwara smile sadly "uncle... uncle is not here"

"Then where is he, nanodayo"

They look weirdly at Midorima. When he realized the question he just asked he looked away, blushing

"It's not like I care or anything, I'm just curi-, just answer the question, nanodayo" he said while pushing up his glasses to hide his tomato face.

Ogiwara smiled faintly then replied "I'm getting there"

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_7 years ago, 9 years old Tetsuya_

_Dribble_

_Swoosh_

_Squeak_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Dribble_

_Dribble_

_Squeak_

_Tap_

_Swoosh_

_Dribble _

_... BATHUMP! BLAGG!_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"TETSUYA!"_

* * *

**A/N: Now this is what you called late update TAT i'm so so busy i hate school! Anyways Cliffhanger alert! **

**there's a new manga chapter released! the real Akashi is back! Woot! Woot! XD**

**'Nyways, Later~**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The night before Tetsuya's birthday **_

_*cough *cough *cough_

_Tetsuya entered his room and closed the door behind him as he harshly cough. His father is not yet home and he can't breath properly it's almost midnight so Ogiwara is already asleep, he can't call his father since he's probably in a meeting and he tried awhile ago but he's not answering._

_*cough *cough *cough _

_He weakly entered the bathroom in his room and opened the light inside. He slammed his little hands in the sink while continuously coughing._

_"O-otou-s-san, o-okaa-san" he cried _

_*cough *cough *cough_

_He slowly looked at his reflection. He looks so pale, weak and as if anytime he'll collapse. He drink the pain killers that he found in their first aid kit but it didn't affect him at all. _

_*cough *cough *cough_

_This time it's more painful, it's like his lungs is on fire and he felt something liquid. He once again looks at the mirror he couldn't see clearly because of the tears in his eyes but he saw blood and that makes him scared. He keeps gagging on the sink until his legs cannot carry him anymore. His vision swam, he tried his best to stay awake but to no avail. Before he fainted he manage to say a word_

_"O-otou- s-sa-an"_

_Blag!_

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_

_"Tetsuya it's already morning! Time to wake up!"_

_Knock, knock, knock_

_"Tetsuya!"_

_Tetsuo keeps knocking continuously but no one answered the door and he's actually surprised that his son locked the door in his room whilst he'd never done that before._

_Inside Tetsuya woke up with a throbbing head. He held his head then suddenly he remembered what happened last night and then he realized that he's on the bathroom floor and the bathroom looks like a mess he trembled in fear but his father's voice made him jump with happiness he quickly changed his clothes the ran to the door not bothering to clean up the mess in his bathroom_

_"Tetsuya open the d-" the door suddenly opened and he was surprise to see a crying Tetsuya running towards him_

_"Otou-san,Otou-san, Otou-san you're back! Otou-san!" He cried on his chest and hugged him tightly_

_"What do you mean?"asked the confused Tetsuo_

_"Of course I'm back" he lowered a little so that he could look at his sons eyes_

_"Is something wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Tetsuo asked his voice full of concern_

_Tetsuya shook his head while he keep crying in his chest "I *hic* just *hic* had a *hic* w-worst n-nightm-mare"_

_"Shusshh now. It's nothing, it's nothing. Okay? I'm already here." He keep shusshing and saying comforting words until Tetsuya finally calmed down. _

* * *

_"Hey do you want to tell me your nightmare?" He asked after sometime_

_Tetsuya replied with a shook by his head. Everytime he thinks about it he wanted to cry because of fear. He started to sob again. When his father felt him sobbing he panicked._

_"Hey, hey look at me" he slowly lifted Tetsuya's chin so he could look at his eyes_

_"Don't worry everything's fine" he said with a reassuring voice_

_Tetsuya nodded hesitantly. He knows everything is not fine but he didn't want to worry his father. He just wanted everything to be back the way it was, but deep inside he knows that it's nearly impossible so he will just treasure the moments, moments like this._

* * *

_Tetsuo is aware that Tetsuya is hiding something and his son didn't want to talk about it so he decided not ask him... for now, afterall it's his son's special day he did not want to spoil it so he brings out a beautifully wrapped gift behind him and showed it to Tetsuya_

_"Well, i was supposed to give it to you later but..." he chuckled "here you go, happy birthday, my son"_

_Tetsuya tilted his head in confusion until he realized that it is indeed his birthday today. His puffy red eyes were immediately replaced with joy when he saw the gift in his father's hands. He eagerly opened it and what he saw made him hug his father because of happiness. Inside the box is a new pair of basketball shoes and a new basketball ball._

_"Arigatō gozaimasu, otou-san!" He exclaimed happily_

_Their moment was destroyed when someone knock on the door._

_"Tetsuya-kuuuuun! Uuuncle! Ohayō!" Ogiwara shouted from the outside_

_Hearing his friend's voice made Tetsuya release his arm around his father and run downstairs to open the door. Tetsuo who was left outside Tetsuya's bedroom merely laugh. He entered his son's bedroom and he was surprised to see that it's very clean it's as if no one slept there. He walks to the bathroom and was about to open the lights but the voice of Ogiwara interrupted him._

_"Uncle let's go down and eat. I'm starving" he walks to Tetsuo then tries to drag him._

_"oh, hai, hai~ chotto matte kudasai" he laugh then he closed the door._

* * *

_Their breakfast is very lively than usual and it's all Ogiwara's fault._

_"-then when i threw the ball in, it hit the rim then bounced back to me then it hit me in my face! I cried out loud but Tetsuya just laughed at me!" Ogiwara and Tetsuya told Tetsuo what happened for the past weeks while Tetsuo happily listened to them. They chatted for a few more minutes after that, in mid afternoon, they visited Yasuko together with Ogiwara._

_They arrived there and one by one they talked to Yasuko. First is Tetsuo, he put a bouquet of flowers in Yasuko's grave. He sigh deeply._

_"Hey dear, how are you? I hope you're fine" he closed his eyes for a moment then sigh again _

_"Me and Tetsuya are fine too, i quitted basketball but I'm still teaching Tetsuya and Ogiwara every now and then." He opened his eyes and looked at Tetsuya and Ogiwara playing on the grasses._

_"Our son really loves basketball" he chuckled remembering their conversation " and he said that he wanted the whole world to know my style, that's why I'm going to teach the rest of it to him as one of his birthday gift." _

_He eyes saddened "It's sad without you, love. I'm just thankful that Tetsuya's here and Ogiwara too but I heard that Ogiwara will already move so I hope you could guide our son."_

_"I already missed you Yasuko, i love you very much" he leaned down and kissed the tomb stone._

* * *

_"Hi Auntie! How are you there? Is it nice in the heaven, is it boring?" Ogiwara started blabbering questions about heaven. Several minutes later he stopped. His face became not-so-serious._

_"Today Tetsuya-kun is already nine years old. I know i should be happy, but the truth is it's like I'm scared today, there's a nagging feeling inside me that something will happened today" he sigh then stayed silent for a moment, listening to the whistling wind._

_"I'm scared auntie. Tetsuya is hiding something, and i know uncle knows it too. So please look out for Tetsuya, please auntie."_

_"Our family will leave Tokyo, and i ought to make a good memories before we move out. And this is probably the last time that we'll play as a team, the next time we step inside a court,... we'll be enemies."_

_"And by that time, i want to see a perfect style of Tetsuo's basketball!" He became excited, he imagine him and Tetsuya in the same court, different schools, and playing the same style Tetsuo taught them._

_"So please look out for him! I miss you Yasuko-chan it's not the same without you"he decided to stop his speech before he could cry. Like what Tetsuo did, he leaned and kissed the tombstone._

* * *

_Tetsuya is the last one who talked to Yasuko._

_"Okaa-san"_

_"...Okaa-san" _

_"How are you? I hope you're feeling okay in the heaven" he smiled_

_"People said that good people goes to heaven then became an angel... so that means you're an angel, right?"_

_"If it's true please guide otou-san and Ogiwara-kun" _

_"Otou-san always stressed himself. And he barely had a free time for us i missed how things work when you're still here."_

_"Please guide otou-san and Ogiwara... for me as a birthday present" he smiled brightly before leaning down to kiss the tombstone then walks to where his father and friend are._

* * *

_After visiting Yasuko they excitedly went to the basketball court. It's around evening and yellow-orange hues are painted in the sky. They changed into comfortable dress then started playing basketball._

* * *

**A/N: Here you go, i'm just happy that's why i posted it earlier than expected. Thank you very much for the follows, faves, and of course reviews! It's like my fuel to keep on writing! **

**well, so... umh, that's all, i guess**

**oh and the one who p.m-ed me about my age... hmmm let's just say i'm a loli XD**

**Ja ne~**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Flashback_**

_ 7 years ago, 9 years old Tetsuya _

_In the hospital _

_After Tetsuya collapse they were in panic state. Ogiwara is crying and Tetsuo is staring at nothing, they're just waiting for the doctor to come._

_After a few hours, which seems like forever the doctor emerge from the emergency room and Tetsuo immediately went to the doctor while trying to calm down "Tell me what's wrong with my son?!" He asked pleadingly _

_The doctor sigh "I'm sorry Kuroko-san... but it's a bad news"_

_Tetsuo paled even more and Ogiwara who is on the verge of tears cried, when they heard the next sentence_

_"You're son Tetsuya, has caught a very rare virus disease... that targets heart and lungs, I'm sorry Tetsuo-kun" he address his friend from his first name to show that he's also sad for his friend's son _

_"Tell me it's not true! You have to tell me that my son is fine! Tell me!" Tetsuo suddenly grabbed the doctor's coat then shook him violently_

_"Please c-calm d-down u-uncle!" Ogiwara cried while pulling the hem of Tetsuo's shirt_

_ "I'm very sorry, Tetsuo-kun but I'll do my best to heal him." _

_Tetsuo looked at the doctor desperately "Please, please heal him... i-i-i ' c-can't l-lose him" the doctor looked at Tetsuo, he already saw this expression, the time when Yasuko... passed and it hurt to see it again _

_"If you want to talk to Tetsuya, he's in room 306-B. Please excuse me, I'll be in my office if you need anything" the doctor politely excused himself._

* * *

_Tetsuya woke up still feeling sleepy. He saw a white ceiling then white wall, a white hospital dress and a sound of beeping machines..._

_'Wait.. a hospital dress?' He thought His eyes widened when he realized he's in the hospital _

_'I-i't can't be! I'm supposed to be playing basketball with them!' He started panicking, then the machine started beeping loudly. He desperately tried to calm himself before someone can enter. Luckily, he succeeded calming himself._

_'So... i ended up here. I became a burden to them again' he feel guilty for worrying them. He looked at the window beside him it's already night and the view is very beautiful. He sigh sadly "happy birthday to me... huh" he sarcastically murmured to himself. He was mesmerized with the view that he didn't noticed the opening sound of the door._

_"Tetsuya!" He looked at the direction where the voice came from._

_'Father and Ogiwara-kun' he thought _

_"Are you feeling okay? Do you feel any pain?" His father bombarded him with many question. A pain and worry can be seen from both of their eyes and he hated himself for being the one who caused it._

_"I'm fine father, thank you for worrying, and you too Ogiwara-kun" he bowed politely _

_"When are they going to release me here?" He asked but Tetsuo and Ogiwara replied nothing _

_'It couldn't be that bad right?_

_' Before any of them could speak, the doctor came holding the result papers. Still, neither of them speak._

_It was until the doctor cleared his throat"Tetsuya-san, I need you to answer some of my questions truthfully." The doctor said seriously. Tetsuya only answer with a weak nod._

_"Since when did you start feeling... sick?" He asked looking for the right word _

_"... a few weeks" Tetsuya answered hesitantly. _

_He heard his father gasped "w-weeks, T-tetsuya?" "W-why d-didn't you tell u-us?" _

_Tetsuya looked down while he keep playing with the white blanket "I... i don't want to worry you" _

_He looked at his son with disbelief " you only made it worst, Tetsuya! Worst! Why son? Don't you trust us enough?! Me?!" Tetsuo shouted feeling angry, frustrated, disappointed and many mixed emotions. _

_'He could have told us... so that it will not get to this point!' 'I don't want him to... d-di-!' Then he felt a pair of warm arms enveloped him._

_"Together, let's be strong for Tetsuya-kun" Ogiwara whispered to him. Tetsuo could only nod._

* * *

_"Doctor, please tell us the result" Tetsuo said after he composed himself _

_"L-let's talked outside, then" Tetsuo was about to reply but Tetsuya interrupted them _

_"Doctor, father...please let me hear it" "Eh?" All of them looked at him not expecting the words to come out from Tetsuya's mouth. The last thing they wanted is to hurt Tetsuya emotionally._

_"Are you sure? Maybe today's not a good day" Tetsuo replied_

_ "Please, i want to know" he answered firmly _

_"I- fine" he gave up _

_"Very well" the doctor cleared his throat before speaking again__"Tetsuya-san you have a rare virus that targets heart and lungs." He paused for a second letting the information sink into Tetsuya, but his face didn't show any emotion as if waiting for him to continue "It will affect your strength, your lungs and your heart and eventually you will...-. Well. Ehem. According to the tests you just took, it already started affecting you're lungs, am i right?"_

_Tetsuya nodded weakly_

_"I highly suggest that you should not play any sports, for the mean time you should stay here until you are healed"_

_Tetsuya only nodded but deep inside he wanted to cry. Because of this disease he has to stop playing the only thing that could make him feel alive._

_ "Is there any medicine or at least anything that could heal him?" Tetsuo asked hoping for at least good news _

_"As i had said, that it's very rare, so I'm afraid there's still no cure here in Japan"_

_"W-what? I-is there anyway that c-could help my son? I- i'll pay!" He said desperately _

_"We are doing our best to find a cure before it penetrates his lungs completely." He sigh "but we don't have enough time for that according to my calculation" he added sadly._

_"Eh? How long is it to find a cure?" Tetsuo asked _

_"A-about... i'm sorry, but i cannot answer your question, Kuroko-san but we'll do our best but for now it's the best if we let Tetsuya-san sleep" they looked at Tetsuya who isn't showing any emotion, only nodded _

_"Then I'll be going, Tetsuo can i talk to you for a minute privately" Tetsuo and Ogiwara followed the doctor._

_"Uncle, c-can i borrow you mobile phone for a minute? I-i'll just call okaa-san" Ogiwara who is still trembling, quietly said _

_"Sure, I'll just talk to the doctor, you should also get some sleep" he only nodded then headed to the garden to tell his parents what happened._

* * *

_Tetsuya who became wide awake after hearing the news, sat up from his lying position then gazed at the window._

_"Okaa-san, they already know." He paused for a moment "but I didn't expect it to be that bad" _

_He heavily sigh" Otou-san got angry at me for not telling him and Ogiwara-kun is confused"_

_"The doctor said that i might follow you soon..." he felt tears slowly forming in the corner of his eyes _

_"i-i feel h-happy b-because i could finally s-see you okaa-san" he wiped the tears that are threatening to drop from his eyes _

_"But i feel sad at the same t-time. I still w-want to play b-basketball... i s-still want t-to stay okaa-san" this time he let the tears drop, wetting the blanket in the process _

_"I-i *hic still *hic want to- *hic b-basketball *hic with otou-san *hic Ogiwara-k-kun *hic f-future f-friends" he curled up then embraced himself _

_"P-please, o-okaa-san... a l-little l-longer *hic w-would be *hic fine p-please kami-sama *hic heal *hic m-me" "I-it hurts *hic seeing o-otou-san *hic Ogiwara-kun *hic in pain *hic b-because of m-me"_

_"Please kami-sama, p-please" he continuously keep begging while crying for the whole night until there's no more tears in his eyes. After that he fell asleep, Ogiwara who is standing at the door, saw the whole thing and is crying with his friend. _

_He entered the room then gently arranges the blanket. He sat beside Tetsuya then whispered "I-i hate you, Tetsuya. Y-you're s-so unfair" he buried his face in his hands _

_"You promised t-that we'll complete t-the basketball s-style of Uncle a-and p-play together a-as a t-team or enemy" he stayed silent for a moment "y-y-yet *hic why are y-you lying *hic there? We're s-supposed t-to be *hic playing basketball. I-i r-really, really *hic hate y-you!" _

_"But i-i know, y- you're going to be cured" he smiled then continued "so h-hang in there, f-for us" then he left the room _

* * *

**_3 years after _**

_4 years ago, 12 years old Tetsuya _

_Tetsuya has spent three years inside the hospital and everyday he is slowly suffering. He refused to eat because he will just vomit it. He also had a hard time breathing so he's now wearing an oxygen mask. He always coughs harshly with blood. He cannot do things on his own and always needs assistance._

_Those three years, each day Tetsuo became very desperate, he contacted every doctor friend he has, and searched all day into internet for a cure. He also called Tsugumi, his brother and Tetsuya's uncle and explained the situation and also asked to watch Tetsuya._

_Ogiwara too, begged his parents to stay here until Tetsuya is on good condition and to keep an eye on Tetsuo. It wasn't until the doctor called Tetsuo._

_"Please sit down" he gestured the chair in front of his table after he saw Tetsuo sat down, he pulled a folder from his table. Then he smiled _

_"Good news and bad news, Tet- Kuroko-san" he saw Tetsuo's dull eyes brightened a bit after hearing the word "good news"_

_"There is still a way for the virus to stop spreading b-"_

_"W-what?! There's still?" He asked looking extremely happy "Yes, but" he breath heavily "it will just stop the disease temporarily"_

_"I-it's fine. Anything is fine!" Tetsuo replied "it will give us more time right?" "Yes, i was thinking the same thing"_  
_"So how does it work?"_

_After that they discussed the procedure and the effects and they signed a few papers unable to wait any longer._

* * *

_Outside the operating room, Tetsuo, Tsugumi and Ogiwara are waiting outside. Trembling with fear, excitement, nervousness, they've been waiting there for hours and they can't wait to see the outcome. Few more hours later, the red light above the operating door turned off, alerting the three person._

_The door opened and an unconscious Tetsuya was being rolled into his room. They waited for the doctor to come out and one word was enough for them to cry out loud because of happiness "Success" They hugged, they jumped, they cried because of overwhelming joy and happiness. _

* * *

_After a few months, everything is almost back to normal. No more coughing harshly, no more vomiting blood, no more sadness but there's still worry. Tetsuya changed, alot. He doesn't smile but he doesn't frown either, and the angelic laugh is also gone, he became emotionless. They understand him, but at least he manage to give them a small smiles and that alone is enough for them. His health is slowly becoming normal but he still ate a little amount of foods. His color, weight is slowly coming back to the way they should._

_It wasn't long until they released him _

_"If any problem occurred please don't hesitate to contact me. Don't worry i'll contact you if i found anything. For the mean time, Kuroko-san please don't let Tetsuya-san to play heavy sports."_

_"Demo, if i could change my style. I could still play, right?" A voice suddenly asked_

_"Of cou-... Gyah!" The doctor was surprised to see Tetsuya in front of him._

_He cough a little to hide his blush "y-yes, but please refrain yourself from heavy activities"_

_"Thank you very much doctor, we really appreciate you're efforts" Tetsuo bowed politely _

_"Hey, hey didn't we promised when we're still kids that we'll help each other Tetsuo-kun?" _

_Tetsuo smiled a little then nodded "yeah, we better get going, goodbye" he waved then left the hospital._

* * *

_"Otou-san, please teach me a new basketball style" Tetsuya requested his father one day. _

_"Hey, Tetsuya." His father suddenly said _

_"Yes?"_

_"You're otou-san is going to leave next week" he stayed quiet for a moment _

_"...why?" Is the only question Tetsuya could ask "I... i have to find a cure for you, please understand"_

_"I- I understand" he said with hesitation _

_"Don't worry, Tsugumi will take care of you!" he tried to cheer him up but it didn't work _

* * *

"After that Uncle left after a week, then I left too, since I went to Meiko and he went to Teiko."

He looked at their face. Silently praised himself for not crying while telling them Tetsuya's story, well after all it's more like he doesn't have any tears left from crying every time he think about it .

"..."

"s-so you mean Tetsu entered b-basketball even thou h-he s sick?" Aomine said not wanting to believe the story

Ogiwara only nodded as a reply

"Kuro-chin really love basketball, eh?" Murasakibara said in dazed

Midorima was about to say something but is cut off by the ring of Ogiwara s phone. Ogiwara answered it and second by second his expression becomes brighter and brighter and you could also see flowers in the background "Hai! Arigatou for informing me. I'll be there in no time!" he answered enthusiastically

"What's that?" Kagami asked curious about the call just now

Ogiwara grinned happily then answered Tetsuya- kun will already wake up after a few minutes!"

* * *

**A/N: WOW! this is the longest chapter i've done so far. Sorry if it's a bit rushed I put all the flashbacks in this chapter so that the next chapter will be already in the present time. Thank you so, so much for the reviews, follows and faves. I'm really happy. oh and every time Tetsuo is with Tetsuya I called them with their first name because I always got confused between Kuroko-san and Kuroko-kun, that's all! Next chapter will be up... soon? **

**Well then...Ja ne~**


	12. Chapter 12

"What's that?" Kagami asked curious about the call just now

Ogiwara grinned happily then answered

"the doctor said that Tetsuya- kun will already wake up after a few minutes!"

"Eh?!" a shocked Kise could only mutter

"Nani?! what are we going to do!" Kagami said in panick

"...going to do?" Ogiwara pondered for a minute then answered brightly "visit, of course!" they all, except Akashi who is sipping gracefully at his tea, sweatdropped

"We know that, baka! It's just t- too sudden!" Kagami said trying to find the right term

"Eh~ but Tetsuya-kun is going to wake soon isn't supposed to be a good news?"

"Matte, maybe we should buy some flowers for Kurokocchi, nee?" Kise suggested

"Hmph" Midorima scoffed " I accidentally bought his lucky item for today so i do not have to buy flowers" he hid his blushing face then pulled out a small dream catcher from his sport bag

"Uwaahh~ Midorimacchi that's cute buy me one too" Kise pleaded while pouting

"No" he immediately answered 'it's just for Kuroko' he added in his thought then he became redder when he saw Akashi looking at him with an amused eyes.

"Eh~ i'll just give my vanilla candy to Kuro-chin" Murasakibara suddenly said causing the others to remember that they need a gift

"Nevermind it, Tetsuya-kun would probably be already happy seeing you there" Ogiwara said

"yeah let's just suprise Kurokocchi!"

"e-eh i don't think surprising Tetsu would be good.." Aomine said while thinking about sudden loud beeping machines because of surprise.

"Heh~? But Kuroko always does that to us... a little revenge would be fun" Kagami whispered the last part to himself.

"Let's go then" Ogiwara said cheerfully but none of them budge "eh?" he asked them , they're giving each other an unsure glance

Akashi stood up, finally finished with his tea, he closed his eyes then sigh"Well, are you coming or not" he said then opened his eyes and gave them a look . They flinched putting in their mind that it's an order not a choice, they gulped before complying

"H-hai"

"Good, let's go"then they left the cafe altogether .

While walking Ogiwara smiled to himself 'I'm happy that Tetsuya found a friends like them that supports him... but' his face became grim 'they're the GoM, minus Kagami, who beat our team and made them, me, hate and quit basketball' he keep thinking until his face suddenly collided at the back of the giant, Murasakibara

"Oooff. I-itai!" He said as he rub his aching face "what was that for?!" He asked a little pissed

"Eh~ but Akachin stopped" he looked in front and true enough, the redhead stopped his tracks

"Oi, Akashi, don't tell me you changed you're mind?" Kagami asked but he still didn't move.

"... no" he finally answered then he suddenly turned around then walked straight towards Ogiwara then something unbelievable happened...

"O-oi Akashi, you c-can't be serious!" Midorima stutter

"Akashicchi w-what are you d-doing?!" Kise said unable to believe what's happening in front of him

"S-seriously?!" Aomine said with eyes as wide as saucers

"You're kidding, h-he c-can do that?!" Kagami said while pinching himself to see if it's a dream

Murasakibara just stand in the corner his mouth, wide open and the lollipop he's eating was left forgotten on the ground

...Akashi bowed, yes, bowed 90° in front of Ogiwara on the street where many people are walking and cars passing by and said

"On behalf of my teammates i would like to apologize for our actions when we're still in Teiko and for being rude towards you, forgive us" then he glance at the other miracle member. They immediately got the message and awkwardly bowed in front of Ogiwara. Kagami who is dumbfounded fighting the urge to laugh and take a picture of them afterall it's very surprising and very rare to see Akashi apologizing and worst bowing to someone.

"E-eh?! W-what are you d-doing? S-stand up!" Ogiwara stuttered, well who wouldn't, seeing the five prodigies bowing before you will definitely stutter from embarrasement.

"We will not stand until you forgive us" he replied firmly

"F-fine! I forgive you, so stand up already!" He shouted in panic. Alas, after he said it they all stand straight

"Well, now that you forgive us, can i call you Ogiwaracchi?" Kise said making the rest of them annoyed

"Ogi-wa-ra-cchi? ... no, it's annoying" he stated bluntly

"So mean!" He said with fake tears

Ogiwara just ignored him then he walked in front of Akashi then held out his hands to Akashi who looked at Ogiwara with amusement

"Well since i already forgave you... friends?" He asked

"You took care of Tetsuya, so you could say that we're acquaintance and for now we should leave it like that" Akashi said denying the handshake then turned around to continue walking soon followed by them leaving the crying Kise

"Ogiwaracchi! Wait for me!" He cried

"I told you drop the -cchi!" He shouted back

* * *

When they entered Tetsuya's room they we're greeted with an unpleasant sight. Tetsuya is lying on the bed looking thinner and paler than has an IV drip connected on him and there are many medicines on one of the table beside him.

They silently walked near him and Midorima and Murasakibara put the dream catcher and the candies on the other clean table. Akashi sat on the chair nearest to Tetsuya, much to the others disappointement. Then he sweetly played with Tetsuya's blue locks. Kagami and Ogiwara looked at Akashi weirdly but when they looked at the others, it's like normal to them so they decided to shrug it off and maybe asked them later.

* * *

Tetsuya stirred feeling good because of someone playing with his hair until he heard someone speak

"Kurokocchi's waking up!"

"Be quiet, nanodayo"

"Oi Tetsu"

"Oi the carrot man already told us to be quiet, Ahomine"

"Like you're the one to talk, bakagami!"

"Kurochin~ wakey~ wakey~"

"You'll wake Tetsuya-kun if you're that noisy"

'No way... Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Ogiwara-kun ...

He freeze on the spot, hoping that it's a only dream.

'Wait , that means... Akashi-kun is the one... who is...!'

"Good morning, Tetsuya"

After that statement his eyes shot wide open

_Heterochromatic eyes_

That's the first thing he saw ,unmistakably Akashi's eyes. He scanned the room then he saw all their faces. His mind became blank, not being able to process everything it's like his mind stopped working. He tried to keep his calm facade but he miserably failed to do so. The next thing he know is that the people inside the room panicking, they're shouting something but he can't hear anything. Akashi, beside him, shook him gently and is saying something he can't understand, Ogiwara ran outside calling somebody and the rest are also the same, panicking. The only thing he could hear is the sound of loud beeping machines then he saw some nurses and doctor came holding something then... darkness

* * *

"See? That's why i told you surprising Tetsu is a bad idea" Aomine scoffed at them

"For once Aominecchi used his brain" Kise happily exclaimed ignoring Aomine's protest "but to think that Kurokocchi had a panic attack because of us" he suddenly turned serious. Murasakibara nodded in agreement "Kurochin didn't even saw the candies"

"Tsk. Tetsu didn't care about candies..."

"...how many times do we have to tell you that?!" Aomine asked Murasakibara, frustrated. Murasakibara just shrug as an answer

"Akachin, you're unusually quiet today" he said to the shorter teen who is in deep though

"... it's nothing, really. Excuse me for a while I just need a fresh air and call me if Tetsuya's already awake" he replied not bothering to look at them then headed to the certain destination.

"...he went into the opposite way..." Kagami pointed out

"... should we tell him?" Ogiwara added while the others aggressively shook their heads as a reply.

'You wouldn't want to correct Akashi' was all in their mind

"The patient will wake up after a few minutes" the nurse told them, much to their relief

"Also, please don't surprise the patient again" she added then politely excused herself

"How can we 'not surprise Kuroko'?" Aomine asked

"Hmmm... maybe i should enter first then I'll let you come in after a few minutes?" Ogiwara suggested

"That's the best, i think" Midorima said while nodding

"We have to call Akashicchi-ssu!"

" yeah, before that captain of yours will transform into a real devil" Kagami said while nodding to himself

"I didn't quite get what you said, would you repeat that for me?" A voice suddenly said from behind. All of them paled. They know the voice too well.

'Akashi!'

'But how?! We're just about to call him!' Kise thought

"I'm still absolute, that's why." He said as if reading their thoughts "Now let's get back to Taiga" he said while smiling _sweetly_

'Death for Kagami' all of them, except Kagami thought

* * *

Knock, knock, knock

Tetsuya closed the book he's reading then he sigh preparing himself before saying "Come in"

The door opened revealing his childhood friend, Ogiwara.

"Yo, Tetsuya-kun. How are feeling?"

"I'm fine. Thank you *cough for asking"

Ogiwara frowned at the sound of the cough. Tetsuya who saw this, immediately change the topic

"why are they here?"

"They? Oh right, right. Sorry about that" he laugh " but... they kinda... caught me" he smiles apologetically

"Did they already know?" He said monotonously

"I know it's not my story to tell..." Ogiwara paused "but they're you're friends... and they're really worried about you... so i kinda, you know"

"So they already know" he deadpanned

"Yeah, I'm reall-" their conversation was cut of when someone opened the door unexpectedly

"Tetsuya" Akashi greeted

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kuro-chin~"

"Yo, Tetsu!"

"Kuroko"

"Domo, everyone" Kuroko replied bowing slightly

"It's rude to interrupt someone's conversation" Ogiwara pouted

"Akachin~ did it~" Murasakibara pointed out, the others just nodded in agreement

"Tetsuya, i believe we had to do some talking" Akashi said ignoring them all. Kuroko just nodded feeling nervous

'It's now or never' he thought

* * *

_**A/N: ...Annnnnd cut! Sorry for the long wait minna-san! We just had some internet problem... so... hehe. well, good news! I'm already halfway done on the next chappy! so i'll just do some editing and so forth, maybe add some more scenes and all that stuff. Maybe i'll be able to post it after 2-3 days... i don't know, all i know is that i'll update it sooner than expected! Yay, I'm excited! and again sorry for the ooc-ness i'm debating who will be the Akashi, wheter it's oreshi or bokushi... but nevermind I don't care anymore XD and also i'm kinda struggling to write a new chapter after the next chappy TAT so if you have any suggestion feel free to share it!**_

_**Oh, and please don't forget to drop some reviews! And of course thank you for the follows, faves and reviews**_

_**I'm becoming noisy aren't I? oh well...**_

_**Your loli writer will now have a beauty rest.**_

_**Ja ne~ *waves aggresively**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, where are we going to start?" Akashi said while walking gracefully to the nearest chair to Kuroko. All of them silently grunted feeling disappointed that Akashi's the nearest again. They didn't have a choice, so they sat at the nearest chair to them. Kuroko is still keeping his straight face, thou they could see that he's nervously playing the blanket with his hands.

"How about... with the question..." Akashi trailed off as if thinking, but they knew better "...why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't want to worry you... " he answered

"Did you really think that you could hide it from us?" He asked calmly but with a cold voice

"...i-...tried" he whispered while looking down

"..."

"Tetsu..."Aomine suddenly asked "what are we to you?" He seriously said, his eyes was hidden behind the shadow of his bangs

"..."

Kuroko cannot answer, he's just looking at Aomine, dumbfounded. He never saw Aomine that serious except in basketball

"...friends" he whispered after sometime

"Friends!? Friends!? Tetsu! Bullshit!" He stands and shouted furiously while kicking the innocent chair in front of him

"Aominecchi..." Kise whispered while on the verge of tears

Akashi didn't bother to reprimand Aomine for cursing because he knew all of them would also like to release their anger

"I'm sorry" was all Kuroko could mutter

"We could have helped you Kuroko, or anything! We could support you! We're a team!" Kagami shouted angrily 'and we're partners' was left unsaid but he knows Kuroko could hear it

"I don't want you to treat me differently" Kuroko answered, his voice, higher than usual

"Kurokocchi! Since from the start..." Kise started "... we have a-always been t-treating you differently..." his tears, is now freely flowing to his face then he continued "because...because you're very special to us! You're our only one Phantom Sixth man!" He sat on the floor while crying. Murasakibara went near him and gently patted him on his back.

Midorima suddenly stood up then started walking to the door "I'm going to the bathroom" he excused himself but when he closed the door behind him... he wiped the tears that were threatening to fall a while ago.

"Kurochin... i don't understand... i don't understand anything at all..." Murasakibara said while standing up with Kise then like Midorima, left the room.

"I need to go somewhere" Kagami lamely excused. Aomine didn't say anything and wordlessly exited the room. Akashi gave Ogiwara a meaningful look who answered with a nod then glanced at Kuroko then left.

* * *

"Now you understand?" Akashi said after a few minutes of silence

"I'm sorry"

"Tetsuya, you should have told us" Akashi said with worried eyes.

"I- i can't"

"That's why you lied to us? You really hurt them, you know..."

"I'm so-"

"Don't you dare say sorry" Akashi said firmly. Kuroko stayed quiet.

"You see..." Akashi started while adjusting his position "they trusted you"

"I know that Akashi-kun, but i don't want to be a burden" Kuroko confessed

"That's not nice, you know that you'll never be a burden, it's just normal because you're a friend, but , if you didn't tell us about something that important... that's when you'll be one. Taiga and Daiki are one of your close friends, aren't they?"

Kuroko nodded "ha-" *cough *cough *cough. Akashi frowned at the sound of the cough, he helped Kuroko reach the glass of water and gently patted him on the back.

"Arigatō Akashi-kun, I'm sorry for the inconvenience"

"Really, Tetsuya, you're still as stubborn as always" he said while standing up then arranged the wrinkles of his pants.

"You should rest, Tetsuya" he said

"Matte, Akashi-kun" Kuroko said before Akashi could finally leave. He was going to ask about the game but seems like the latter already knew it

"Ah, right. I still feel bad about losing the game but it doesn't matter now." He said while getting his jacket

"Akashi-kun, I'm sorry"

"For what? I learned many things during that match, so you don't have to worry"

"I'm just glad you're back"

"I'll beat you next time in the court, I'm still absolute, so i'm demanding you to get well, it's an order and don't you dare defy me, Tetsuya"

Kuroko was left speechless before he realized that there are tears in the corner of his eyes. He gave Akashi a sincere smile then nodded.

"I'll make sure not to disappoint you then" Akashi just replied with a small smile before going out

"You always exceeded my expectations, so don't disappoint me in this one" he whispered to himself after closing the doors behind him

* * *

"Shit!" Aomine cursed as he punched the wall in front of him

"Aomine, stop hitting those innocent things" Midorima said but it was actually for Aomine 'he's been hurting himself, since we went out'

"It's our fault, i-it's our f-fault for n-not noticing, Midorimacchi" Kise said burying his face with his hands. All of them looked at Kise then they looked down, feeling guilty. These are the few times that Kise actually cried. These are the few times all of them are very...down

"No it's my fault" a voice suddenly said, making their head turn into the source of it

"... A-Akashicchi! N-no it's not your fault!" Kise immediately defended

"It's my fault, as a captain during that time, i failed to notice it"

"Akachin it's not your fault" Murasakibara said shocked about what their heterochromatic captain just said

"It is my fault" he said sternly "i pushed him in trainings, and also in the game"

"Oi, Akashi are you out of your mind?! Kuroko never wanted you to take easy on him and I'll never forgive you if you take easy on us" Kagami shouted while fighting the urge to punch the smaller readhead

"Nevertheless, it's still my fault for dismissing all the clues in front of me" he still said with a straight face

"Akashi, what are you talking about?" Midorima said, frustrated

"Akashi, don't blame yourself, about this! Tetsuya-kun would not be happy" Ogiwara told Akashi, making him remember about Kuroko

"I'm a failure" all of them gasped when they heard that sentence

"Akashi! Don't you ever! Ever! Blame yourself!" If Aomine was angry a while ago now his beyond furious. 'Akashi was crushing his own pride!'

"Hmm?" Was Akashi's reply. Then his face became serious "then don't you ever dare to blame yourselves either" he ordered

"Eh?" All of them said dumbfounded

"...You're not blaming yourself?" Ogiwara asked after recovering from the shock

"Why would I?" He just said then he turned around and walked away

"Do think about what happened. Oh and Ryouta, Tetsuya is going to need your annoying attitude later" he said leaving the others with a dumbfounded expression

* * *

"I'm sorry about my actions a while ago, Tetsu!"

"Me too, Kurokocchi, it'll not happen again"

"I didn't do anything, nanodayo"

"Me too, Kurochhin~ i just simply don't understand~"

"It's not my fault, Ahomine started it"

"Oi! I already said sorry, Bakagami!"

"but it's true that you're the one started it!"

"Taiga, Daiki"

"W-we're sorry!"

All of them apologized to Kuroko after what happened. Kuroko gave them a small smile then replied

"No, i'm the one who have to say sorry" he said as he shifted his position a little so that he could sit. Then he bowed slightly at them, making them startled

"i'm sorry for not informing you all and for not trusting you, from this day on..." he paused "please take care of me" then he sat straight, smiling happily

"Kurokocchi~ you're so cute!"

"Tetsu" Aomine said as he raised his fist, to which Kuroko weakly returned

"Oi! No fair, I'm his current light!" Kagami sulked making Kuroko smile then he raised his other fist. Kagami grinned happily and eagerly returned the bluenette's offer for fist bump

"Tetsu, you need to get better or else I'll be able to beat you both"

"Minechin's right, Kurochin" Murasakibara agreed then added "ah, and you still have to treat me candies"

"Kuroko, today's lucky item of Aquariuses is dream catcher" Midorima said as he presented the dream catcher "with that you should get well so-" Midorima wasn't able to continue his sentence when he realized that the room suddenly becomes quiet that they could actually hear a pin drop

"I was just saying that because I want a decent opponent in basketball and I still have to beat the both of you, It's not like I actually care or anything" he finished the sentence while blushing wildly

"I understand, then, let's play basketball again, soon" Kuroko said

They all smiled. Kise is crying from happiness, Aomine and Kagami gave Kuroko a big happy grin, Murasakibara smiled then patted Kuroko's head much to the latter's annoyance, Midorima didn't bother to hide his smile, Ogiwara wiped the tears in his eyes, feeling proud of his friend. Kuroko looked at Akashi while smiling as if saying thank you, which Akashi replied with a small nod and manage to gave the latter a small smile despite the bad feeling he's getting

.

.

.

.

A bad feeling he can't rid from the pit of his stomach.

* * *

_**A/N: Phew! I'm very sorry minna-san! I know I promised that I'll update this after 2-3 days... and look what happened! I was already able to finished this chapter but I just can't update this because of the ******** wifi! Oh well.**_

_**Tell me how's this new chapter. Anywaysies, Expect tragedy on the next chappy since this is a kinda-happy-chappy. (though I haven't even started it yet XD) Please don't forget to drop some reviews, to follow and to add this to your favorite story to give me more boost! XP **_

_**See you on next chap!**_

_**Ja ne~**_


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a month since the confrontation between Kuroko and the GoM, plus Kagami. Many thing happened since that day. They also managed to explain the situation to seirin team, which they, thankfully after a few attempts of calming them (thanks to Akashi), were able to understand the situation fully. They were also able to meet and introduce themselves to Kuroko's uncle, Tsugumi. It's also been a month and great changes happened, mostly to Kuroko.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"come in" a faint voice can be heard inside a certain room

"Ohayou, Tetsuya- kun!" A cheerful voice owned by none other than Ogiwara entered the room "-oh? what are you writing?" he tilted his head in confusion

"nothing" Kuroko immediately replied as he hid the blue notebook below his pillow "Ah, Ogiwara-kun, there's a bread crumbs on your left cheek" he added before Ogiwara could ask more questions

"eh? gomen" he said while wiping his left cheek

"Are~,Where is everybody?"

*cough *cough "t-they have schools *cough *cough today" he replied with a difficulty

"Here" Ogiwara offered him a drink

"Arigatō... Ogiwara-kun, why aren't you in school today?" Kuroko asked

"Eh?, oh. I... kinda stop... just for this year..." he admitted

"Why?" Kuroko still asked even thou he knows the answer

"...someone has to look after you,.. i mean... you know" Ogiwara whispered while avoiding to meet Kuroko's gaze

"...Ogiwara-kun..."

A sound of the door opening cut their conversation. Tsugumi entered the room holding a plastic of fresh fruits and a bouquet of flower

"Oh, Tetsuya, you're awake. I bought a fresh fruits and a flowers so that this room will have more... color" he said while chuckling

"Ah, uncle good morning and thank you for the flowers and fruits" Kuroko greeted politely

"Uncle~ Ohayō!" Ogiwara greeted cheerfully

"Oh Tetsuya, before i forget, I already called Tetsuo, he told me that he'll be back here sooner than expected" Tetsuo said as he helped Kuroko to lay down on the bed

"I see" he casually said but his eyes, thou dull, is glinting with happiness and excitement

"Woah! Uncle, please tell him to bring many souvenirs!" Ogiwara excitedly said

"Hai, hai" Tsugumi replied while laughing

"Yosh!"

"Ogiwara-kun, uncle have you eaten breakfast?"

"Ah..eh- w-we could e-eat later" they stammered

"Uncle, Ogiwara-kun, please eat.." Kuroko said

"B-but-" Ogiwara was about to make an excuse but Kuroko gave them a look

"H-hai! Right away, s-sir!"

"But really, Tetsuya, someone has to look after you" Tsugumi said with a worried yet serious tone laced in his voice

"I'll just rest and there are nurses here"

"Tetsuya-kun, don't worry we'll just eat outside and be back in no time!"

"Here you go" Tsugumi said as he successfully helped Kuroko to adjust his position

"Well then, we better leave" they said as they closed the door

* * *

Tetsuo and Ogiwara was having a wonderful breakfast. They talked about many things, joking about something, laughing happily... until Tsugumi's phone rang wildly

_ Ring, ring, ring_

"Hello, Mr. Tsugumi!"a panicky voice greeted

"Y-yes?"

"Mr. Tsugumi, this is from the hospital, pl-" the voice was cut off when someone suddenly interfere

"Tsugumi- san! It's me! It's about Tetsuya-san, come quick!" The voice, they recognized as the doctor, said in a panicked tone

"Huh?! What happened?!" Tsugumi shouted making Ogiwara worry

"I'll explain when you get here, I have to go!" Then he hang up

"Let's go" Tsugumi said leaving the trash on the table

* * *

They rushed their way to the hospital. When they got there, they waited outside the emergency room as they were instructed by the assistant of the doctor. A few minutes the doctor went out from the emergency room

"Mr. Tsugumi I'm sorry f-"

"What happened to Tetsuya?!" A frantic Tsugumi asked

"Tetsuya-san's heart..." the doctor hesitated to continue, but he still said it nonetheless "his heart stopped awhile ago"

"..."

"...WHAT?!" Ogiwara, who was able to process it first, shouted

"W-what happened?!"

"After you left according to the nurse, Tetsuya-san took a rest and the next thing I know, after a few minutes the nurses are calling for me and telling me that... that Tetsuya-san's heart stopped."

"H-how... how is he?" Tsugumi asked desperately holding back his teard

"Tetsuya-san is now in his room, we mananged to save him but... he's still unconscious... and we don't know when will he wake up" the doctor sadly said

"...t-thanks.." Tsugumi muttered the only thing that crossed his mind

They slowly walked towards Kuroko's room. The doctor watched them with a heavy heart. He looked at the test results that he just got, he ran his fingers on his hair feeling frustrated

'help me Kami-sama, help me Kami-sama... Help this boy, please' he thought. He looked at the papers one more time then he clenched his other free hand feeling more determined

'I wasn't able to save Yasuko, so I have to save Tetsuya'

* * *

"How did you guys know?!" Ogiwara shouted. Ogiwara and Tsugumi had been gapping like a fish since they entered Kuroko's room. Why you ask? Because the six men, who are supposed to be in the school, are standing right in front of them still wearing their uniforms.

"ehh... how?... Akashi"

"yeah, it's Akashi"

"ask Akachin"

"the dev- Akashi"

"Dunno ask Akashicchi"

"Akashi"

All of them looked at Akashi silently wondering how did the red head knew about the emergency. Akashi just shrugged and simply replied "I just know everything"

They decided to let go of the question and looked at the "sleeping" bluenette. They frowned at the sight the first time they visited Kuroko it's just some IV and machines, but now, there are more machines and an additional oxygen mask attached to his face. He also became more paler, if that's still possible. He also became thinner, and they know how independent Kuroko is, but now, he cannot do things all by himself. He cannot stand on his own and he even can't sit all by himself. They also know that among all of them, he is the one who is suffering the most, physically and mentally. Their train of thought were broken when they heard the door opening. They looked at the direction instinctively

"How is he?!" A man asked. He has a darker shade of blue hair and the same blue eyes like Tetsuya, he just look more musculine and a little tanned compared to him. His face showed a great concern, worry, depression and tiredness making him look older than his age. The miracles plus Kagami, except Akashi who is still keeping his straight face, looked at him curiously while Ogiwara and Tsugumi smiled widely then shouted

"UNCLE/TETSUO!"

* * *

**_A/N: Nyyaaa~~ Oh it's finished already? Mah, well, there's always been a next times... Thank you very much for the follows, fave and reviews! It's so heart-warming that it makes my heart go doko-doki O/O _**

**_I already entered Tetsuo in the story well earlier than expected, so that it'll be easier for me to make it more... dramatic? I'll just see what will my magical fingers do XD Ahh, I already put Tetsu-chan into "sleep" i'm such a cruel writer XP_**

**_Also sorry for the little delay of this chapter... Teehee, please leave a review, follow and fave this and you know all that stuff.._**

**_Bye Bye~_**


	15. Chapter 15

Tetsuo slowly approached his son, who is still unconscious in bed. He placed his one hand on Tetsuya's free hand while he caresses his son's face with his other hands. He held back his tears, not wanting to cry in front of Tetsuya.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya, I'm sorry for not being there in your side..."

"But n-now I'm b-back so w-wake up already. T-that's not the w-way how to g-greet your father" he whispered with a trembling voice still desperately trying to not to cry. He kissed Tetsuya's forehead after he calmed a little then whispered "your friends are waiting for you so be s-strong" then he left the room.

"Kuroko-san, can I please talk to you for a second?" Akashi suddenly said the moment Tetsuo went out of the room "I-i guess we could

* * *

""I apologize for the sudden approach" Akashi started

""No it's okay, Akashi-san, what is it?"

"It's about a matter regarding Tetsuya" Tetsuo just nodded encouraging him to continue

"But if you don't mind Kuroko-san, can I ask you about your findings for Tetsuya's cure?" The moment those question escaped the redhead lips, he suddenly became frozen. Akashi's eyes widened for a few seconds before going back to normal. He signed then whispered ""Just as I expected"

"Kuroko-san, please lend me the informations you have, I'm willing to help. Let's continue looking for a cure." Akashi said it's Tetsuo's turn to be surprised he immediately looked at Akashi with wide eyes to which the latter gave him a nod. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes so he covered his face with his hand "I-i just don't u- understand. W-why him? Why T-Tetsuya? Why m-my s-son?!"

"Kuroko-san..."

"He was s-such a g-good boy! A g-good son!" Akashi slowly approached the man then carefully patted the older man trying not to be awkward since he never tried consoling someone.

"I'm s-sorry for c-cryi-"

"Kuroko-san we'll find the cure, rest for now and we'll start tomorrow"

A-arigatō, Akashi-san" The latter just replied with a reassuring smile

* * *

"Kurokocchi! Wakey!Wakey!~" Kise, Aomine and Midorima are currently on duty into watching Kuroko which they happily, except Midorima who is being a tsudere, accept. Whilst Kagami, Ogiwara and Murasakibara heavily left, Akashi who is suppose to be with Tetsuo, suddenly left without them knowing and surprisingly (or not) able to convince Tetsuo and Tsugumi to rest for a while.

"Oi Kise it's already night, at least be quiet, will ya!" Aomine complained

"But that's the point Aominecchi, it's already night and Kurokocchi is still asleep!" Kise said trying to act very desperate but deep inside he is really desperate

"At least let me sleep you annoying bastard!"

"Aomine!" Midorima said in a reprimanding tone

"but Midorimacchi, do you think Kurokocchi will get hungry if he continued to sleep all day? That's bad right so we have to wake him up immediately!" Kise said in protest

"Kise! Stop!" Aomine said knowing where the conversation is going

"W-why Aominecchi, w-we just have to wake him up so that h-he could eat" He said trying not to cry

"Kise!" this time it's Midorima who said it

"Nee... w-wake up Kurokocchi *hic w-wake u-up *hic ...i-it's already late a-and then *hic i'll t-treat *hic you vanilla s-shake *hic... onegai.." he pleaded bowimg his head in Kuroko's arms.

"Shut up! Kise! Urusai!" Aomine shouted at Kise

"Kurokocchi, you're *hic always m-mean to m-me *hic I'm s-starting to hate y-you *hic. I-if you *hic don't w-wake *hic wake u-up... i-i'll hate *hic you f-forever. S-so please... o-onegai *hic" Kise said while crying and keep whispering "onegai" until he slept holding Kuroko's hand.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Midorima excused himself to escape but before he could Aomine suddenly asked "Hey, when do you think...Tetsu will... w-wake u-up?"

That question made Midorima's head look at Aomine's direction. He saw Aomine's broken figure, his face covered with the both of his hands, trying hard not to cry but failing miserably. He just asked the question he doesn't want to hear. He gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fist. "I d-don't..." he was about to answer but immediately changed his sentence "I-i'm going t-to the bathr-room" Midorima stuttered

"escaping..." Aomine whispered then continued "E-escaping w-won't do anything, Midorima" Aomine said finally letting the tears flow freely on his face.

"Midorima's eyes narrowed for a second then he grunted "Crying too... won't do anything. Moreover, in front of Kuroko"

"Aquarius lucky item for today is a basketball keychain, I really don't care but you're getting noisy and you all keep blabbering so I have to give this to Kuroko"

"You're right" Aomine said wiping the tears on his eyes while smiling slightly but his features immediately turned into a curious expression "but I don't get the last part"

"I don't expect you to, I'm going to the bathroom" Aomine looked at the door before smiling 'that's right I can't sulk forever, I have to at least do something'

"Outside the door Midorima smiled before thinking 'I always follow fate, so if I give Aquarius lucky item, Kuroko will wake up and they will stop blabbering and worrying again'

* * *

A sound of hands typing a computer keyboard can be heard across the room."Ugghhh" a frustrated sigh escaped from Akashi's lips.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he laid his back on the chair. He looked at the clock '3:15 a.m.' He's been researching for anything at least anything about Kuroko's sickness, even calling for all the doctors he knew but his efforts are futile and he hated it. He drank the coffee beside him as he once again scanned the net. He dialled a number in his phone and called it. After a few rings he finally answered

"Found anything?"

"I'm sorry Akashi-sama but -"

"Hai, just continue looking" then he immediately hang the phone up. He once again gulped the remaining coffee and sighed feeling disappointed, angry most of all frustrated. He has been asking for help (in this case, ordering) to some of his contacts yet none of them had reported a good news. He called a maid to get him a new coffee, his fifth coffee.

* * *

_**A/N:*sobs *sobs Eh? why am I crying? Ah, i'm just very sad about the hospital scene... Wait *wipes tears so here's a new chappy! I put some of Kise, Aomine and Midorima scene here XD Tell me if you want to put some more of the characters scene XP Ah and suggestions will be appreciated. Wahh! I don't know what to do all of the sudden! But don't worry I'll keep updating until I managed to finish this story XD Please don't hesitate to leave a review, or add this to your follow and favorite list :)) Anyways I really have to put this so... preview time:**_

* * *

One week had already past but Tetsuya still showed no signs of waking up. Midorima is currently on duty on watching Tetsuya but Murasakibara keep following him everywhere..., wait screw that, Murasakibara keep following Midorima's lucky item, which happens to be a bag of candies. Now, Midorima is very annoyed but seems like the giant teen didn't notice it at all

"Murasakibara, please close your mouth" the greenhead said annoyingly. He sighed irritably then cross his legs to at least keep his cool... but to no avail

"Murasakibara, don't you try to get some" he said with a reprimanding tone

"Eh~ but yummy candies" Murasakibara pouted

"It's my lucky item, Lucky item!"

"But they're yummy, I'll get some"

"Oi don-" too late because the giant managed to get some and eat it.

"Now Midorima is beyond irritated "Didn't you heard me it's my lucky item! Now my life would be in danger!" He shouted

"But it's delicious and I'm hungry"

"Then buy your own!"

"Midorima-kun please forgive Murasakibara-kun, he's just hungry"

"Why would I fo-" his sentence were cut off when he heard a very familiar voice, a hoarse yet familiar 's when he also realized that Murasakibara isn't looking at him but at his back view with narrowed wide eyes and with mouth agape. He slowly turned around and saw a familiar face. Murasakibara stumbled backwards but luckily there's a chair that prevented him to fall into the ground.

"D-doctor..." Midorima whispered. He forcefully carried himself then ran outside the room

"Doctor!" He shouted. Kuroko who is still confused with what's happening tilted his head on the side before saying the first word that came into his mind...

"Eh?"


	16. Chapter 16

Pain...

That's the first thing he felt. A very painful sensation. His head feels heavy, his throat feels dry, he feels tired, he feels weak, he's feeling dizzy. He wanted to go back to sleep, yet at the same time he don't want to.

"Murasakibara, please close your mouth" an annoyed voice said

Kuroko forces his eyes to open but closed it immediately before opening it again after adjusting at the room's brightness

"Eh~ but yummy candies" another voice

'Ah that's definitely Murasakibara-kun's voice' he thought

"It's my lucky item, Lucky item!"

'...and Midorima-kun?'

"But their yummy, I'll get some"

"Oi, don-"

Kuroko raised his hand and weakly but slowly remove the oxygen mask attached to his face. He tried to carry his body but to no avail

"Didn't you heard me it's my lucky item! Now my life would be in danger!"

He tried again and this time he managed to raise himself a little then he leaned at the pillows on his back for support.

"But It's delicious and I'm hungry"

He tried to speak but his throat is to dry to do so. He tried again but there's no sound coming out from his mouth

"Then buy your own!"

'I have to stop this' he said to himself He forced himself to speak. Alas, after a few more attempts he was able to say a sentence "Midorima-kun please forgive Murasakibara-kun, he's just hungry"

His throat hurts, no, his whole body hurts but he managed to hide it by keeping his straight face

"Why would I fo-"

He saw Midorima slowly turned around with the same expression like Murasakibara. It is as if they had just seen a ghost.

"D-doctor..." Midorima whispered the supposed to be shout.

He then, run outside then shouted "Doctor!"

Still not understanding anything, he looked at the frozen figure of Murasakibara and could only mutter

"Eh?"

* * *

"We managed to make the patient do some test. He is now resting in his respective room, you may visit him while he's still awake"

"Thank you doctor, but when can we get the results?" Tetsuo asked

"I assumed it'll be after 2-3 days. Ah Kuroko-san can I say something to you in private?" The doctor said making Tetsuo wary of the 'audience'

"S-sure"

They walk inside the doctor's office. The doctor sighed deeply before bringing out the news .

.

.

.

"[ ]"

"!"

* * *

"Domo Ogiwara-kun" Tetsuya greeted almost normally. Almost. Except for the fact that his voice is trembling, making it sound like it's forced or the fact that he barely looked like the Kuroko they knew, physically.

"You're writing in that notebook again" he said noticing the blue notebook in Tetsuya's lap

"Ah yes, nowadays I preferred writing than speaking" he replied while putting the notebook back under the pillow

"...I see.." Ogiwara said deciding to drop the topic sensing that the latter didn't want to talk about it

"Is there anything you want to say?"

"Ah.., eh you see, Tetsuya-kun ah, uncle alreadycamebackaweekagopleasedon'tbesurprised!" He said with a panicked voice and with his eyes shut tight preparing for a noisy beeps to follow. 'I'm dead' he nervously thought

'...'

'...eh?...' he opened his one eye only to see Tetsuya looking at him like he was out of his mind

"Is that so?" Tetsuya asked which Ogiwara replied with a aggressive nod.

"Then I'm glad" he said smiling slightly. Hearing the latter's reply made Ogiwara sighed in relief.

"Where is otou-san?"

"I think he's with the doct-"

"Tetsuya" a voice interrupted

"Nope he's here" he whispered to himself.

"Well I better get going" he said as he excused himself

"Otou-san I'm glad that you're back" he said with a poker face, deadpanned voice but his eyes showed great happiness

'I have to be strong for Tetsuya' Tetsuo thought before unclenching his balled fist

"Ah yes, how are you? Also what happened to the game at inter high?"

"I'm fine. And the game..."

They talk about many things. Tetsuo told his son the places where he went, what were the people there like, the music, their culture and so on. While after that Tetsuya told his father about the games from winter cup to inter high, the moves that he learned, the emperor eyes that he obtained, about his teammates and their teamworks.  
They talked normally until Tetsuya fell asleep, leaving the topic about Tetsuya's sickness. Tetsuo gently patted his son's head. He smiled remembering the happiness written all over Tetsuya's face when they were talking about his previous life. He slowly exited the room but a shed of a tear is visible on his eyes.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_"Your son needs to stay here for awhile, so please bring some spare clothes" the doctor said _

_"I understand, thank you" Tetsuo replied _

_Tetsuo entered their house quietly and headed straight to Tetsuya's bedroom. He opened the light and started packing enough clothes needed for his son._

_"There you go" he whispered to himself He closed the bag and was about to go outside when he remembered something _

_"Ah he might need a small towel... it's in the bathroom" he told to himself. He opened the bathroom door then slowly opened the light. What he saw made his eyes widened, his breath hitched, his body trembled._

_...blood _

_That's what he saw. He couldn't believe it. It all made sense to him _

_'Otou-san,Otou-san, Otou-san you're back!Otou-san!'_

_...That time when his son came to him running like he's scared about something _

_'I just had the worst nightmare'_

_How could he missed it, he told himself. He punched the wall beside him and cried in despair. _

_"H-how could I just r-realized it! H-how could I!"_

_"I-i'm sorry"_

_"I'm..."_

* * *

"Has anyone seen Akashicchi?" Kise suddenly asked out of the blue

"Why do you care, besides it's much better if he's not here anyway" Kagami grumbled

"That's mean Kagamicchi!"

"He's probably doing business thingy" Aomine said

"Where's our order?~ I'm hungry~" Murasakibara said while preparing for his chopsticks

"He's doing some research, not that it matters to me" Midorima said while polishing the red sandal on his left bandaged hand

"That's a weird lucky item-ssu!" Kise said pointing at the lucky item in Midorima's hands

"Never doubt oha-asa" was the only reply they got from Midorima

They are currently at the cafeteria near the hospital taking a break from guarding Tetsuya.

"I hope he would not overwork himself" Aomine whispered.

* * *

Tetsuya woke up in the middle of the night. He scanned the room and saw Ogiwara and his father sleeping on the couch in the corner. He could also get a glimpse of the others who were outside sleeping. A sad smile crept into his face. He wiped the tears on his eyes before it fall. He brought out the blue notebook underneath his pillow. He got the ballpen inside it and started to write. His hands are trembling and he doesn't have enough strength to write any longer but he still forced himself to write

"Longer" he whispered

"..longer"

"L-longer"

He drop the ballpen and clenched his hands. Feeling angry and frustrated to himself

'Why am I weak?'

He started to write again "Onigai.."

"...a little longer"

His thoughts were interrupted when Ogiwara stirred.

_'Try being dependent'_ he remembered what Ogiwara said to him

_'Tetsu...what are we to you?'_

_'Kurokocchi! Since from the start..we have a-always been t-treating you differently... because...because you're very special to us! You're our only one Phantom Sixth man!'_

_' you know that you'll never be a burden, it's just normal because you're a friend, but , if you didn't tell us about something that important... that's when you'll be one.'_

'_I'll beat you next time in the court, I'm still absolute, so i'm demanding you to get well, it's an order and don't you dare defy me, Tetsuya'_

_'Tetsu, you need to get better or else I'll be able to beat you both'_

_'Minechin's right, Kurochin... ah, and you still have to treat me candies'_

"That's right, I still cannot give up. They're here..."

He once again hid the notebook under the pillow and slowly relaxed his tensed body

"Okaa-san..."

"A little longer"

"I still have to play basketball with them" he looked at the view beside him from the window then thought

'So onegai okaa-san, kami-sama...'

'A little longer...'

'...would be nice'

* * *

_**A/N: Hi again minna-san! Phew, sorry for the slow update. I was planning to just update every once a week but I still don't know XD **_

_**Anyway, the flashback up there was the time when Tetsuo found the blood in the bathroom (from chapter 10 "the night before Tetsuya's birthday") so just wanted to say that he found the blood XD In the following chapter I'll tell you what's in the blue book and the blank conversation ^.° So... tell me how's this new chapter! Please leave a review, and add this to your fav and follow list. Of course thank you for supporting this minna!**_


	17. Chapter 17

"Really? We'll take a break?! Yosh!"

The seirin basketball team cheered after their coach announced that they could cancel their basketball practice and take a day off.

"Yes, but we have to visit Kuroko-kun" Riko immediately said before they could make their own plans.

"That's a good idea, coach!" The three freshman agreed without any hesitation

"We also have to give him some flowers" Kiyoshi suggested wearing a goofy smile "What is he a girl?!" Hyuuga shouted before Riko smacked him with a clipboard she's holding

"You're too loud, moron" she reprimanded

"Let's go, the earlier the better, right Mitobe?" Koganei said while Mitobe gave a thumbs up and a nod as an answer

"How about let's just bring Kuroko-kun a fruits?" One of the freshmen, Furihata said

"It's settled then, let's buy fruits and let's visit Kur- what's wrong Kagami-kun?" Riko asked the redhead since he noticed that he didn't say a word ever since they started the discussion

"Ah, eh? Oh, I was just thinking if it's possible to buy a vanilla milkshake in Maji for Kuroko"

"That's a good idea Kagami-kun!" Riko beamed but immediately realized something "... but it's unhealthy for him" she said with a sad and disappointed face

"Nevermind that let's just buy a fruits and visit Kuroko!" Hyuuga said

* * *

"Domo*cough m-minna-san, it's been a *cough* cough long time" Kuroko said with a little difficulty

The seirin just continued to stand in front of him, looking at him with mixed emotions. It just been a month since they last visited him and yet they didn't expect him to look like this... he looked... different. Kuroko who noticed the look of their faces smiled slightly.

"Oi Kuroko it's been a while! We bought you some fruits!" Kagami cheerfully said, breaking their stupor

"A-ah, sorry for not visiting you for a long time" Riko said putting the fruits on the table

"It okay coach, I'm sorry for being a trouble"

"Mmm mmm, not at all Kuroko-kun, not at all" Kiyoshi butted in as he shook his head

"Ah Kuroko-kun do you want me to peel an apple for you?" Koganei offered

"Please do"

"Oi kōhai! Why are you lying there! You should start practicing basketball again and stop making your senpais and everyone else worry!" Hyuuga reprimanded Kuroko

"Maa~ maa~ Hyuuga don't be so hard to our kohai, you're scaring them" Kiyoshi jokingly said

"Senpai, I'm *cough not *cough scared, although Kagami-kun might be"Kuroko retorted with a deadpanned face

"O-oi, Kuroko, y-you bastard!" Kagami said.

Laughter erupted into Kuroko's hospital room. They talk about many things, telling jokes, teasing one another until night.

"Excuse me, visiting hours is almost over" the nurse announced

"Eh? Really?" Kiyoshi said feeling disappointed

"Kuroko-kun get well soon, we'll be waiting for you!" The freshman cheered encouraging Kuroko before going out

"I'll be heading now Kuroko-kun. Get well very soon I want to see your passes again" Furihata said while grinning widely. Kuroko replied with a small smile

"Hear that kouh-"

"Hyuuga!" Riko said before their captain starts to reprimand Kuroko.

"We'll be leaving now, and Mitobe said that he's looking forward visiting you again" Koganei and Mitobe took their leave next

Izuki opened his mouth to say something "-"

"Izuki! No puns!" All of them said, Izuki sulked for a second before laughing with them

"All of you are such a bully! Mah, Kuroko-kun we'll visit again" he gave him a peace sign

"Ah Kuroko-kun get well soon and..." Riko said as her aura became scary "...your training menu is tripled"

"H-hai, coach" Kuroko said trembling a little

"Ah, Kuroko make sure you eat healthy food!" Kiyoshi lectured

"Are you nuts, he's in the hospital" Hyuuga said

"You better prepare yourself, Kuroko-kun. You have a lot things to catch up."

"Well then we'll take our leave." Riko said while waving her hand

"Ja, see you soon"

"Thank you for visiting" Kuroko softly said, suddenly feeling tired

"No problem, kohai!" Hyuuga joked

"I'll be back Kuroko." Kagami gloomily said

"Hai" he looked at Kagami's back. He knew that the whole seirin team is just trying their best not to cry in front of him. They were laughing but he could see the sadness in their eyes. He smiled sadly to himself. The feeling of guilt and sadness waved through him

"Gomenasai, minna"

* * *

"A-are~? W-what's this *hic why are w-we *hic crying?" Riko asked while wiping the tears that managed to escape her eyes.

When the senpais left the room they were surprised to see the whole team sitting outside the hospital with a sad, gloomy aura surrounding them

"No*hic w-we can't *hic c-cry" Koganei cried loudly

Hyuuga just stood on the corner while clenching his teeth trying his best not to cry.

"I-i *hic w-why him?! *hic I d-don't *hic understand a-at *hic all!"

They cried loudly unable to hold themselves any longer.

"I know something like this would happen" a voice said

"K-kaga *hic mi!" They all said in unison

"K-kuroko didn't want you t-to be worried, s-so stop, you a-all look pa-"

"Kagami-kun" Furihata called

"What? I'm speaking!"

"Y-you're also crying"

"A-ah?" He said as he touched his own face, true enough he was crying

"N-no I'm not'' he defended

"You're telling us not to cry but you're crying, bakagami" Riko teased

"And here I thought Kagami, looked like an adult for a second" Kiyoshi added

"Bakagami is bakagami afterall"

"O-oi! Cut it out!" They laugh out loud feeling a little relieved after crying

"Y-yeah, we shouldn't cry" Izuki said

"Let's go home everyone.."

"... we still have training after all" they shuddered when they heard the word training "H-hai!"

* * *

"Ah Kuroko-san can I say something to you in private?" The doctor said making Tetsuo wary of the 'audience'

"S-sure"

They walk inside the doctor's office. The doctor sighed deeply before bringing out the news

"We're running out of time Kuroko-san"

"W-what do you mean?"

The doctor brought out the results of the recent tests that Tetsuya took.

"Here" he gave it to Tetsuo, who relucantly accepted it

"This is the old test result and this is the new one"

"The virus had already damaged some parts of the lungs and it's still continuing to damage it. His continuously coughing and when his heart stopped, that's the proof. I'm still looking for a cure but..." he look at Tetsuo before continuing

"Kuroko-san I hate to be blunt...," "But his condition is not improving, it just keeps getting worst"

"Wh-!"

"I-impossible..."

"T-that's n-not"

Tetsuo was speechless, he didn't know what to do and what to say. He felt numb and he felt cold after the doctor brought out the news -

* * *

Tetsuya looked at the sky outside. A tear managed to escape in his eye. He closed his eyes and lift the corner of his lips then whispered sadly

"Why?"

* * *

_**A/N: i know, iknow i'm late but as a compensate i'll update soon because i'm already halfway into finishing it!**_

_**BlueBird Sama, thank you for being the 100th reviewer! As a reward i'll give you this *virtual hug***_

_**And yay i can't believe this story got many reviews! I thank minna from the bottom of my heart ! ^_^**_

_**have a good day, minna!**_

_**P.s. the ending of the knb manga makes me sad and happy at the same time.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Akashi ran his hands through his crimson hair. He gulped down the coffee on the table then pinched the bridge of his nose. He lost count of how many coffee he drank and when was his last sleep. Day by day he's growing more frustrated and he hated it. He can't lose his friend again. He would never let that happen again. Ever since he started helping, he still can't find anything, even the smallest thing that could help Tetsuya... and it's almost winter

"I have to visit Tets-" he stopped for a second as he felt the dizziness from lack of sleep passed through him. He massaged his head for a second then continues to grab his coat and went to take the earliest bullet train to Tokyo.

* * *

Tetsuo looked at the sleeping form of his son. He held his son's free hand then gently stroked it. He watched as his chest slowly raise up and down.

"Keep on fighting, Tetsuya" he closed his eyes

"Keep on fighting, because we're still here"

"I'm really s-sorry, I r-really am" he kissed his hand then laughed blankly

"Why can't it be me? W-why *hic you!"

"D-damn it! Damn i-it!" He hissed

"T-tetsuya..." he cried

"O-otou-san i-is crying" a weak voice suddenly said

"S-son! Y-you're a-awake *hic did I woke you?" He asked while trying to stop himself from crying Tetsuya replied with a shook of his head

"otou-san is s-sad" he cleared his throat

"I'm s-sorry Tetsuya, i'm r-"

"Don't be, I'm t-the one who's a-at fault"he timidly said

"I-i *cough *cough *cough" the machine suddenly beeps faster and noisily as Tetsuya continues to cough harshly. Tetsuo keeps calling his son's name while trying to calm him. Tetsuya suddenly started vomiting bloods while holding his lungs and was having a hard time breathing.

"Tetsuya! Calm down! D-doctor!" Tetsuo called as tears started falling in his eyes. The doctors and nurses immediately rushes inside the room and some of the had to restrain Tetsuo from entering. They transferred him inside the emergency room while Tetsuo looked like his on the verge of fainting. Remembering the images of the pained face and the bloods from Tetsuya made him trembled, he called the first name that appears in his call log which is Akashi.

* * *

They rushed to the hospital in the middle of the night, Kagami is still wearing a pajama top he just added a jacket and wore a pans, Aomine is still wearing a slippers and his hair is still unkempt, Midorima is wearing a much more decent clothes except for the dirty face, Murasakibara is just wearing a thin clothes and a jersey and also lacking a bag of chips, Kise doesn't differ from them at all his hair is still wild and his clothes we're just a simple pants and thin t-shirt, Momoi is just wearing a big t-shirt and a pants and a slipper, Akashi was the only one who has an acceptable appearance. But none of it matters at the current situation.

They are all waiting outside the emergency room with a scared expression, but Tetsuo was shaking and looks very broken that they also became worried for him. They managed to convinced him, after a few times of attempts, to go outside for a minute and get some fresh air so that he could relax. Now, the six of them stood silently, wrapped in their own thoughts, until suddenly Kise spoke

"Hey,h-how long d-do y-y-you think w-w-will K-k-kurokocchi k-keep fighting?" He whispered, with trembling voice

"W-what do you mean, Kise?" Midorima asked while furrowing his eyebrows

"He is going to keep on living!" Kagami snapped grabbing Kise by his collar while shaking him violently.

" .not .die." Murasakibara sternly said, his voice lacking it's usual lazy tone

"Let him die" a voice said

"A-akashi?!" They said in unison disbelieving tone laced in their voices

"Oi! You're out of you're mind?! Don't play games with us right now!" Aomine shouted

"I'm not playing games rig-oof!" His sentence was cut off when a fist suddenly collided on his face. They looked at Aomine who is still clenching his fist

"Dai-chan!, Akashi-kun!"

"HE WILL LIVE! AKASHI! HE WILL!" he shouted in full rage

"Akashi, what are you saying?! Listen to yourself!" Even Midorima lose his cool and tsundere act for a moment

"I meant what I said. Let him die" he replied with a impassive face like the punch didn't bother him at all

"YOU BASTARD!" Aomine roared, he didn't care even if it's Akashi he is going to hurt or even if his training menu will be tripled, he just wanted Akashi to take back what he said. He was about to punch him again if it wasn't for Murasakibara who restrained him and Momoi who stands in the middle of them

"Akashicchi! I t-thought you always w-win?! T-that's l-l-like giving up!"

"Akachin" Murasakibara mumbled with a hint of sadness in his eyes. None of them dared to speak at each other after that and they all glared at Akashi every one's in a while

"I'm going outside for a minute" Akashi said, after he received no reply he continue walking outside

* * *

"Kuroko-san"

"Ah, A-Akashi-san!" Tetsuo said, clearly surprise

"Please apologize my sudden appearance" he said bowing slightly

"No, it's okay. Do you want to talk about something?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid today's not a good time"

"Eh? Oh no, it's fine tell me"

"I- seems like the operation is almost finished, let's head inside, Kuroko-san" Tetsuo was aware that Akashi changed the topic but none of them spoke about it

'I'll just ask him later' he then walked to the hospital in complete silence.

* * *

True enough, when they went inside the hospital, the doctor just went outside with an unreadable face expression. Akashi looked at the doctor with a knowing look before sighing, then he looked at the others. The doctor and Tetsuo talked privately for a moment leaving them with a thick, uncomfortable atmosphere.

After a minute or two, which seems like forever, Tetsuo went out from the doctor's room. All of them, except for Akashi, gathered around Tetsuo with a worried look then started asking him

"W-what h-happened to T-tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked with a trembling voice

"Tetsuo-san... , h-how's Kuroko?" Kagami clenched his fist trying to be calm

"..."

"Kuroko-san please tell us!" Midorima said

"I-i..."

"Kuroko-san!" Aomine shouted

"N-n-no..." He whispered

"N-n-no ch..." he looked at them with a look of fear, distress and a hopeless eyes, that made them flinch from the sudden realization

"N-no c-chance"

* * *

_**A/N: uwaahhh! I'm sorry everyone, I don't know what's happening anymore! Seriously XD**_

_**I mean, well to tell everyone the truth, a few more chapters and this story will be over n_n well that's what I'm planning. Anyways, what can you say in this new chappy? Tell me onigaishimasuuu~~~**_

_**The coffee must be really getting into Akashi, for him to say something like that, well he has a reason anyway XP**_

_**See you again next time~**_

**_Byebye_**


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you mean no chance?!" Kagami furiously asked

"Calm down, Kagami-kun!" Momoi reprimanded

"Tetsou-san, please tell us" she asked

"..."

"Kuroko-san, please go get some fresh air, we can talk about these later" Akashi suddenly just looked at him before nodding slowly and carried his trembling body outside with Midorima.

"...i-impossible... n-no..." Momoi whispered quietly

"..Akashicchi.., you knew this... did you?"

"...I knew nothing about this" Akashi said smoothly

"Akashi! Quit it! Tell us everything!" Aomine shouted as he grab Akashi

"You know everything, right?! You can do everything! Then do something!" He looked at Akashi with a pleading look as tears began welling up in his eyes

"Minechin.."

"I meant what I said before, to let him die" he replied calmly, not even flinching or batting an eye. Aomine became frozen the moment those words left his mouth. He slowly let go of Akashi, he looked at him with narrowed eyes, mixed feelings rushed to him.

"Dai-chan..." Momoi slowly approached her childhood friend

"Akashicchi... why? Why would you say something l-like that?" Kise looked at Akashi with the same look Aomine has

"..."

"AKASHICCHI! ANSWER ME!" He looked at his hands in frustration, while tears continues to rush from his eyes

"Ah! Then what are you going to do when that happened?! Are you going to laugh because one of your "predictions" happened?! Perhaps celebrate?!" Kagami shouted

"We still have schools today so I'm going to head back to Kyoto,now"

"Akashi-kun! You're always like that! Leaving us behind! What's wrong with answering our questions?! And telling us everything!" Even Momoi became frustrated with Akashi

"..." Akashi just continues to walk not even sparing a glance to them

"I'm going home" Kagami whispered

"Me too" Murasakibara, who has been quiet since they arrived, suddenly said

"Kagami-kun, Mukkun..."

"Momoicchi, you'll look after him right?"

" you're leaving too, Kise-kun?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Momoicchi, I-i have something to do" he gave her a forced smile before running out. She looked where Aomine was supposed to be but is surprised to see that he's not there anymore, she smiled sadly as she sat, she covered her face with her hands... then quietly cried

"Tetsu-kun..."

* * *

"Kuroko-san, please drink this it'll make you feel better" Midorima handed Tetsuo some drinks before sitting beside him

"... Arigatõ, Midorima-san" they sat there in silence for a few minutes until Tetsuo started to speak

"...Heh, I don't understand everything.." he looked at the sky before sighing deeply. Midorima stayed quiet waiting for the latter to continue his story

"...the d-doctor is l-losing hope for Tetsuya.."

" I k-know they're d-doing everything t-they can... even Akashi-san and many more" he whispered

"...wh- what exactly did the doctor told you, Kuroko-san?" He dropped his tsudere personality because he can't hide the fact that he's worried about Kuroko

* * *

_**"Kuroko-san... I'm sorry"**_

_"We're doing everything we can and we're still trying... but we're losing him...quickly"_

_"W-wh.."_

_"...and Autumn is almost over"_

_"C-can we just do the o-operation.. the one he d-did when he was still a k-kid? M-maybe it can b-buy us time?"_

_"He can't anymore. What we did is a risk, if I operate him again there will be side effects... and it'll be bad for Tetsuya-san"_

_"Then there's n-no w-way then?"_

_"I'm sorry Tetsuo-san, I really am..."_

_"But I'll still do my best"_

_"..T-thanks.."_

* * *

"..." Midorima was left nothing to say, he wanted to console Tetsuo but he himself is having mixed emotions. He too was helping to find a cure, he also asked his father to help him but since then there's no good news coming back... and then there's Akashi, he knows that he's the one who's been pushing himself just to find a cure but..

_'Let him die'_

..for him to say something like that...

'I really don't understand what's going on in his mind'

"You have to rest first Kuroko-san"

"Rest? How can I?! Tetsuya is in there and I still have to find cure for him!" Tetsuo cried

"I don't know... i don't know a-anymore... why can't t-things be normal?!"

"..."

'Why can't it be?' Midorima thought too

* * *

"What's up with him anyway?! Let him die, let him die. He can't be serious. I really don't know what's going on in his mind. Arrgghh!" Aomine murmured to himself. He's currently sitting on his bed.

"He's so frustrating. We don't have time for his games"

'I meant what I said before, let him die'

"But how could we... how could he" he lay on his bed then placed his arms above his eyes

"...and here I thought he changed.."

He looked at the picture beside the bed, when they were still in Teiko, everyone was smiling

"Why didn't I notice... when I'm always with my shadow" he looked at it sadly

_'Let's play basketball,soon'_

"When Tetsu?"

"...when?"

* * *

Beep..beep...beep..beep

A rhythmic sound of the machine can be heard across the room. Kuroko stares at the ceiling blankly. He sighed sadly. This is not what he wanted to happen... he shifted his head and looked at the window..

'Autumn... is almost over...' he looked outside the window and saw the falling yellowish leaves

'I wonder how are they?' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft knock on the door

"C-come in" he said as be cleared his throat. The door slowly opened and then revealed a pink haired girl.

"How are you Tetsu-kun?" Greeted Momoi Kuroko looked at Momoi before smiling slightly and nodded as a return. Momoi looked at him sadly...  
_"No chance"_

_"Let him die"_

She shook her head then balled her fist before approaching him with a smile.

"Nee, Tetsu-kun, do you have any idea why Akashi-kun is acting weird?"

Tetsuya slowly removed his mask, with the help of Momoi, before speaking with difficulty "...w-weird?"

"Well Akashi-kun keeps blabbering nonsense and keeps everything to himself, he even said to let -..."

"Let?"

"Ah sorry Tetsu-kun, nevermind that.. he,he,he" she said as she avoided the question

"Tetsu-kun do you want me to peel and apple for you?"

"...I'm f-fine Momoi-san"

"Is that so? That's good to hear" she said as she looked at her hands on her lap

"Momoi-san?"

"T-that's good t-to hear..." she whispered

"Eh?"

"Ah! Sorry Tetsu-kun! I must've worried you, don't worry! It's just school stuff and everything so basically it's nothing! Don't mind me! He,he,he" she said as she pretended to laugh

"Wya! Tetsu-kun! Did you know that.." she started blabbering nonsense but her cheerful demeanor didn't get unnoticed by Tesuya

* * *

_**A/N: I'm really sorry for the slow update it's just im getting busy these days.. but well... tada!?... i guess...**_

_**Well, i added some Momoi moments... XD**_

_**See you soon~~~~ i mean really soon... probably XD**_


	20. Chapter 20 Special Chapter

"Ah! Kurokocchi over here! Look!"Kise ,who is wearing a bear costume, shouted as he pointed the big zombie figure planted on the ground and took picture of it

"Wahh! Tetsu-kun how do I look?" Momoi asked as she turn around to show Kuroko her witch costume

"It looks great on you, Momoi-san" Kuroko complimented. He was allowed to get out of the hospital, of course with some "talking" done by Akashi, to celebrate the halloween

"Yo Tetsu!" Aomine greeted with a frown, he was just wearing a polo and slacks and a cape draped on his shoulder while his hands holds a pumpkin bowl. Then he started complaining about him participating on their "stupid ideas"

"You're noisy, nanodayo" Midorima said to Aomine, he was wearing a magician's clothes, which is a good par for his lucky item, a magician's hat

"Woah! You look cute Mido-kun~ Nee Tetsu-kun?" Momoi complimented him and almost instantly a blush appeared on his face

"I agreed with Momoi-san" Kuroko said while nodding weakly

"..! I-i'm not c-c-cute a-a-at all!" Midorima stuttered while blushing wildly

"Wahh~ You look like a cherry... or strawberry~ I want to eat you~" a lazy voice that belongs to Murasakibara said, he was wearing a slightly tattered clothes and also carrying a pumpkin bowl, he was a zombie

"Murasakibaracchi! Don't eat Midorimacchi!" Like usual chaos started while Kuroko just watched them while sitting on his wheelchair, until someone place a headband with cat ears on his head and hand him a paw gloves

"Wear that" Akashi said as he arranged the shawl Kuroko was wearing, he too like everyone dressed as a someone, a vampire

"K-k-kurokocchi! K-kawaii!" He was about to envelope him with his death-like-hug but was instantly glued on his place when he saw the look on Akashi's eyes

"Tetsu-kun~" Flowers instantly grow on Momoi's back as she stares at him with a dreamy eyes

Midorima just shifted his gaze in attempt to hide his blush but a serious expression suddenly painted his face as he look at Akashi who shook his head like saying "not now"

'This is how everything should be, I'll just stay cool in front of Akashi for now' Aomine thought

"Let go~ I'm hungry~" Murasakibara said

"Mmm, Trick or Treats! Yahoo!" Momoi cheered with Kise

"Oi woman you're noisy!" Aomine shouted to his childhood friend while following them behind with Midorima

Akashi pushed Kuroko's wheelchair but stops for a second "Akashi-kun?" He pulled out something from his pocket and gave it to him "...a wrappers?"

"It's a vanilla wrapper from a candies, you can't eat candies anymore, Atsushi suggested it and everyone agreed so we wrote something in it"

"..Murasakibara-kun?"

"Happy Halloween, Tetsuya" -  
'Yo Tetsu! Get well soon, I'd like to play with you again! Happy Halloween'- Aomine

'Happy Halloween Kurokocchi! When you get better I'll treat you a vanilla milkshake, I promise!'-From your one and only "bestfriend" Kise

'Kuroko Get well soon~ I'm the one who ate all these candies' -Murasakibara

'Kuroko, your lucky ite*scratch*scratch*scratch, It's not like I care or anything'-Midorima (the scratch is made by Aomine who erased Midorima's Oha asa forecast)

'Tetsu-kun! Happy Halloween! You have to get well soon and let's eat some popsicle again!' -Momoi

'Don't defy me Tetsuya' -Akashi

'Tetsuya-kun, Happy Halloween let's play basketball! One-on-one!" - Ogiwara

'Kuroko, Happy Halloween, get well soon and let's play again'- Kagami'Kuroko-kun, you're training regimen is quadrupled, happy holloween' - Seirin basketball team

* * *

_**A/N: so this is a special chapter (obviously) 'Nyways, Advance Happy Halloween minna! I will post the next chappy tomorrow so look out! XD And also sadly, there's only 2 more chapters left plus the ending and one last extra chappy... so long story short 4 more chapters and well, we're done. Yay? I guess... so I hafta' work on the next chappies so Bye! For now...**_


	21. Chapter 21

"Tetsuya, how are you doing?" Akashi greeted as he sit beside him and arranged the blanket to make sure that he keeps warm

"I'm fine, Akashi-kun" he replied with his small, hoarse voice of his

"h-how's everyone?"

"They're fine" he answers, enable to hide the emotions threatening to be voiced out, silence enveloped them before Kuroko stares outside

"...w-winter" he started "it's where everything ended a-and *cough*cough s-started and-"

"No Tetsuya" Akashi interrupted "it doesn't end there, it doesn't"

"I k- *cough*cough" Akashi slowly help Kuroko to lie comfortably on his bed and at the same time, avoiding to look him in the face, not wanting to see his friend's pained expression

"T- thank you for everything"

"No need, I should be the one who is thanking you"

"Akashi-kun, can I be really blunt this time?" His face bears no emotions but his eyes look very serious that Akashi almost hesitated for a second but nevertheless continued with a light chuckle

"You're always blunt, Tetsuya" Kuroko smiled a little after hearing what he said.

"I'm n-not afraid" he paused momentarily as he cough and wiped some of the blood that spilled "t-to die anymore"

* * *

"How is he?" Aomine asked with a frown the moment Akashi left the room

"He's now resting" Akashi answered nonchalantly

"Aren't you going to apologize for what you said?"

"No, I'm not" Aomine balled his hand into fist and gritted his teeth

"Call everyone and tell them to go here"

* * *

"It's very cold today isn't Kurokocchi?"

"Y-yes it is"

"At times like this we usually play basketball then drink tea after" Kise smiled as he reminisce. Kuroko saw the distant look on Kise's eyes so he too looked at the falling snow outside the window

"...Kise-kun what do you think would happen when.." 'I'm gone' is what he wanted to ask but seeing everyone struggle he decided not to ask him anymore

"Hmm? When?" The cheerful blond asked still looking outside the window

"Ah, please don't mind me" he just shifted his gaze into the falling snow outside

"Kurokocchi... I'm sorry and thank you" Kise suddenly said "I've wanted to say that to you for so long"

"..." Kuroko just looked at him waiting for him to continue

"I hurt your feelings, your bestfriend's feelings, I made you hate the thing you love the most and I'd probably still be an arrogant player if it weren't for you" he chuckled a little

"..K-kise-kun, I'm just glad that you're back, that everyone's back, that's the most important"

"Me too I'm glad that we're back" he smiled softly. A knock interrupted them as a mop of dark blue hair appeared on the door

"Oi Kise, It's the tsundere's turn already"

"Eh? I still want to stay here -ssu!"

"You still haven't eat yet!" Kise slumped feeling defeated

"...Kurokocchi, it'll be my turn again after a few rounds so see you again-ssu!" He said cheerfully

* * *

"Here's you're lucky item for today Midorima said as he placed a pocket watch beside Kuroko

"Thank you, Midorima-kun"

"Hmph, It's just they wanted me to give something to you it's not like I have a choice or anything

"Thank you"

"Wha-! You already said that" he said feeling flustered

"How's Nigou?"

"He's getting bigger the last time I saw him and it's with the seirin team anyway" he said as he arrange the flowers on the vase, he glanced at Kuroko who was lying with his hands placed on his stomach, he sigh deeply before continuing what he was doing

"Kuroko"

"Yes?"

"Our horoscopes may not be compatible but today according to Oha asa my luck will be better if I.." he hesitated for a second feeling embarrassed but he clenched his fist and took a deep breath before continuing "b-become grateful to those who have done big to my life"

"..."

"..."

"Oi, aren't you going to say something"

"Eh? Sorry Midorima-kun I was waiting for you to continue"

"That's all I have to say! I-i'm going to change shift with Murasakibara!" He said in panicked and embarrassed tone and hurriedly went out to call Murasakibara. Kuroko looked at Midorima's retreating back and smiled softly before whispering "you're welcome"

* * *

"Uh... vanilla~?" Murasakibara said as he offered him a candy

"Murasakibara-kun as much as I want to, unfortunately I can't"

"Uh" he looked disappointed for a second "then Kuro-chin, when can you?"

"When I'm healed" he opened the candy then eats it before giving him the wrapper

"...?" Kuroko looked at him confusingly

"Since Kurochin still can't eat candies or drink milkshakes and..." he said lazily "...as a compensate~"

"C-compensate?" He asked before coughing

"Kurochin... Thank you"

"Murasakibara-kun..."

"Next time we'll drink milkshake with everyone like we all used to, right?" He asked hopefully

"..r-right"

"We'll be waiting then" he said as he patted him on his head

"Murasakibara-kun, please stop doing that" he said with a deadpan voice

"Doing what~"

* * *

After a few rounds it's finally Aomine's turn in staying with Kuroko. Aomine lying lazily on one of the chairs while reading a basketball magazine and Kuroko is writing quietly in his blue notebook. A comfortable silence engulfed the room as a scratching of a pen and a flashing of a magazine can be heard in the room.

"Ah a new basketball shoes is out...cool... I want one" Aomine grumbled to himself

"Aomine-kun still didn't change"

"Wah! Why'd you say so?"

"You still grumble to yourself every time you read a magazine"

"Did not!" Aomine defended Kuroko just smile in return then continues writing

"Oi Tetsu if you're having a hard time writing, let me help you"

"I'm fine Aomine-kun thank you"

"Tsk, what are you writing anyway?"

"It's nothing to worry about"

"Ah if you say so"

"Is there any problem Aomine-kun?" Kuroko ask after carefully putting the notebook under his pillow and clearing his throat

"It's n-nothing...it's just that when I think about it I'm really glad that everything went back... well almost" he snorted to himself

"I'm really thankful Tetsu I-i just wish that everything really is b-back to normal"

"We all do Aomine-kun" 'but sometimes things doesn't work the way we want to' he added on his thought

* * *

"Bye Kuroko-kun!" the seirin said as they exited his room

"Yosh we'll visit him again tomorrow right coach?" Furihata asked

"Of course we'll do, so we better rest early!" Riko said cheerfully

"Ahh, such a relief to say thank you to Kuroko-kun, I feel 10 pounds lighter!" Kiyoshi said while stretching

"Let's go to Maji! I'm hungry!" One of them said

* * *

_Thump..._

_Thump..._

_Thump..._

_Thump..._

_Thump._

_Beeeeeeeeeeppppppp..._

* * *

**_A/N: please don't kill me! XD i promise it'll be a happy ending... i hope...HONTOU NI GOMENASAI! *runs away* _**


	22. Chapter 22

Their breath hitched as they stared at the doctor with narrowed wide eyes. The news unable to sink in their brain. Murasakibara lost his appetite and stopped eating his snacks, Midorima clenched his lucky item as if his life depended on it, Kise just stared at the doctor and held onto the wall for support, Momoi slumped on the chair as tears started streaming on her face, Aomine gritted his teeth, clenched his hands until they bleed but he didn't care his whole body became numb, Kagami became pale as a sheet with his mouth open wide in attempt to speak but unable to do so, Akashi hid his eyes under his bangs, Ogiwara became silent, Tetsuo almost fainted, and seirin coach Riko became speechless...

"I'm sorry, w-we did everything we can..." that's all the doctor can say then looked at them worryingly before leaving them. Silence engulfed the whole room, but not the usual comfortable silence, it was a tense, gloomy, unreadable and very uncomfortable silence. All of them became numb, their brain cannot process everything. Questions started popping in their mind as the stand there. Why? Among all the patients Why?. That's the question running into almost everyone's head.

"I-i-i'll b-be l-l-leaving *hic n-now" Riko said as she run outside unable to hold her tears any longer

"I-i have t-t-to..." Tetsuo whispered as went outside followed by Ogiwara who supported Tetsuo

"H-he r-r-really" Momoi said before she wails "T-tetsu*hic*kun!"

Kise covers his face with his hands and silently cried. Aomine on the other hand was feeling angry "SATISFIED NOW AKASHI!" He shouted as he shook Akashi. Akashi just looked at him emotionless.

"Oi Aomine!" Midorima said as he tried to separate him from Akashi

"A-akachin... w-why?!*hic* why *hic* d-did you h-have t-to *hic* say that!"

"N-now K-kurochin *hic* Kuroc-chin i-i-is..."

"..."

"Gahh!" Kagami shouted as he punched the wall "a-are you that heartless, Akashi?!. K-kuroko c-consider y-y-you as a friend *hic a-and *hic that's how you treat h-him?!"

"..."

"Akashi, I pity you" all of them looked at Midorima who said that

"M-midochin..."

"You're always being an Akashi...be a Seijuuro... for o-once a-at least f-for K-ku-kuroko" Akashi balled his hands, his losing his composure and that's the last thing he wanted them to see. He felt something wet on his face and it tasted salty he touched his face only to realize that... he's crying. He whispered "I'm leaving" and hurriedly left the hospital

* * *

"D-dai-chan *hic W-w-why?!" Momoi wailed as he embraced her childhood friend

"I-i d-d-don't *hic* understand! We're s-supposed t-to be *hic* looking for a c-cure *hic* t-then he w-will be c-cured *hic* a-and everyt-thing *hic* w-will be b-b-back!"

"I w-wish, I-i spend m-more *hic* time *hic* w-with him!"

"W-why?!" Aomine closed his eyes and let his tears fall while comforting his friend

'Let's play basketball, soon'

"M-me t-too *hic* I don't u-understand *hic* t-too"

'T-tetsu you said soon...you said soon'

'When is soon?'

* * *

Dribble..

Dribble..

Dribble..

Kagami positioned himself for a three point shot, he released it... and missed it, he grabbed the ball and dunk it in the basket angrily

"Gahhhh!" He sat in the middle of the court, not caring if what he was sitting at is cold, letting the ball roll into somewhere. He remember it, the first time they meet is on the court and with his ghost-like presence, then they always accidentally meet at the Maji burger, until they became light and shadow duo, he wanted it back, he wanted everything to be back. How dare Kuroko to go like that! He promised to play with them again soon...soon he said... he must've misheard something, maybe it wasn't soon. Why did he have to bring back the old GoM?! If he hadn't... then maybe... He placed his face on his arms and cried silently.

"Ngghh... K-kuroko.."

"..w-why *hic* k-kami-sama?!"

"WAHHHhhh!..." he cried in frustration before placing his arms in his face and mourn

* * *

He did everything, gave his lucky item everyday, he tried to express himself harder, to show that he care...but why? He followed whatever oha asa said, he helped his father to find a cure for him. He wanted him to be cured, to be back in the court, to be able to play with everyone even as an opponent or a team, but why? Is it because they're so arrogant and have many sins that they have to be punished? Is it because he must've missed something about oha asa and wasn't able to follow it? Midorima paced back and forth as he clenched his hands into fist and bit his lip to prevent himself from crying. He can't think of any reasons why did he have to...d-die.

CRASH!

He stopped pacing as he bump into something. A small mirror. He looked at it emotionless and the tears he'd been holding back is now falling uncontrollably, he just bowed his head to hide his eyes and left the broken mirror on the floor... he cannot give it to him anyway, not now, not ever...

Aquarius's lucky item for the day...a mirror

* * *

"Okay Kise-kun, one, two, three, smile!"

"Hmm..well, smile Kise-kun, smile wider"

"One, two, three, smile!"

"Another one, okay?"

"One, t-"

"Okay! Break!" The manager shouted as he handed Kise some water

"Sorry manager-san, I am not feeling well today" Kise said as he tried to smile, the manager was caught off guard by Kise's behavior usually he would call her manager-cchi or whatnot but this...

"Ah... yeah, are you okay?"

"I-i'm gonna be..."

Kise didn't bother to open the lights anymore when he entered his apartment, when he found his way to his bed he lie to it lazily. He turned his head, and got up and removed his tie as he walked into his closet, he opened it reluctantly and brought a box out. He cleaned the dust first before opening it... Inside we're his Teiko jersey,his old basketball and a photo in a picture frame. Part of him knew it, that this is what's going to happen but he cannot bring himself to accept it... even now

"I-i d-don't w-want t-to, *hic Kurokocchi" he sob as he grab the picture, he was in the middle, his arms we're snaked around Kuroko's and Akashi's shoulder, Murasakibara was in the back trying to steal the two of them from Kise while is other arms was in Midorima's shoulder, Aomine right arms we're placed in his shoulder while posing, all of them we're smiling and laughing, even Akashi smiled, not his usual scary smile, but a normal smile. Seeing the picture just made him cry harder

"KUROKOCCHI!" he wailed, he wish that they didn't became an arrogant player, that they went to the same school until high school...

"G-gomen"

"G-go*hic*menasai" he just sat there holding the photo while crying and mourning

* * *

'Next time we'll drink milkshake with everyone like we all used to, right?'

'..r-right'

Murasakibara didn't understand at all, he can't understand anything. He knows that Kurochin agreed to drink milkshakes with everyone, but why? He stared at his snacks losing all the appetite he had... he clenched his heart. This feeling is new to him... his heart aches the feeling is worst than losing in a game, the tears falling from his eyes and the sobs are continuing uncontrollably

"K-kurochin *hic* I d-don't *hic* u-unders-stand nnnggghh..."

"*hic* I t-thought... *hic*...w-w-why?!"

A piece of candy falls from his snacks in the paper bag , a piece of vanilla candy...

'then Kuro-chin, when can you?'

'When I'm healed'

"N-no *hic* K-kurochin, n-no! *hic* n-no..."

* * *

"A-akashi-sama, please do rest for a while" one of the maid said. Akashi paid no heed and continued to do his paperworks

"Akashi-sam-"

"Leave this room in instant" he demanded, leaving no room for agreement

"As you wish, Akashi-sama, but please eat this soup before it gets cold. You haven't eaten and slept much for the past few months"

"Leave" when the maids left, he sigh and stop for a while he's doing his best to divert his attention into the current situation. He reread his paperwork only to find out that all of them were mistakes. He grabbed his coffee and drank it. He caught a glimpse of a certain picture frame, It's the one that fell after the winter cup game... the one with a crack. He hate to admit it but for the first time in his whole life he'd never felt scared, when he learned about Kuroko's condition he'd never been so afraid in his whole life. He's been doing his best, his very best to find a cure and even before the doctor announced that there's no more chance, he already knew it... and seeing his friends, teammates react that way made him concerned about them so he wanted them to see the truth and face it

'Let him die'

He wanted them to accept it because everyday they visited Kuroko he knew that Kuroko is also struggling. It pained him, knowing from the start that Kuroko will not make it... he regretted knowing everything to the point that he almost hated himself, but when Kuroko admitted that he isn't afraid anymore and seeing his peaceful expression, he felt relieved. He chose to spend more time with him, to thank him and say sorry to him but... He sat on his bed and looked at his hands. He never felt so defeated in his entire life, he always convinced himself that crying is a weakness, yet why did his tears continues to fall?

"Gggggnnnhhnn.."he struggled to suppress his tears

'Ah I've done it again' he thought as he let the tears continue to flow, he wiped it after a few minutes and stand up to go to the bathroom... until the dizziness and fatigue from lack of sleep and eat waved through him...

BLAGG!

* * *

"What the heck were you thinking, Akashi!" That's the first thing Akashi heard when he woke up in the hospital

"Akashicchi! You should have taken care of yourself" Kise's voice

"The last thing we wanted is you-!" Aomine cut off his sentence as he immediately looked down

"...Akashi you should take rest" Midorima said

He looked at everyone, all of them still have a swollen eyes and a grim look at their face. He sigh and bowed to them apologetically

"Everyone I'm sorry for what I've said before, forgive me" he said as he caught everyone off guard

"Eh?! Ah, I-i guess I'm sorry for punching you too" Aomine said

"You must had a reason anyway, so it's okay Akachin" Murasakibara said and everyone agreed

"..." the unsettling silence engulfed them again

"...nee, Akashicchi, what's going to us happen now?" Kise suddenly asked breaking the silence

"Yeah now that h-he's gone?" Momoi asked

"We will know, we'll figure it out..." Akashi simply answered and he fought back the familiar feeling building in his throat

A knock caught their attention as the doctor entered inside the room. He cleared his throat and showed them what's in his hands... a blue notebook... Kuroko's notebook to be specific

"T-that's!" Momoi exclaimed

"Isn't that?!" Aomine said

"The patient wanted you to have it, I'm sorry for your loss, please excuse me" he said as he went out

* * *

After they read the book they felt that their guilt and sadness, well not all, minimized

"Like I said awhile ago, we'll figure what would happen" Akashi said smiling as he glanced at the falling snow

"Yeah, we will" they agreed

* * *

**_A/N: uwaahhh minna-san! 1 more chappy( the epilogue) and an extra chappy (about the blue notebook) then it'll be over! I'm so sorry about... this... well, ever since this story started I've be rethinking about what to do with Kuroko all the time and well, hehehe?_**  
**_Don't worry about Akashi nothing major happened! Just ehem, sort of fainted XD_**

**_Well see you next time, i have to work for the next chappy! XD also, thanks for the follows, faves and reviews! And btw, I'm depressed too about Kuroko i mean, so i feel you minna!_**

**_Bye~_**


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue

**10 years later**

A man wearing a formal suit and a frameless glasses with crimson hair and a heterocromatic eyes, stood before someone's tomb. Yes, Akashi Seijuro now 26 years old and the owner of Akashi Corp. stood before a tomb holding a bouqet of flowers. He place it down on a clean surface beside the tomb. He sat near it then closed his eyes before saying

"How are you? Ten years had passed but as if nothing changed." he looked at the name engraved on the tomb before sighing

"We separated due to our different careers but we still contacted each other."

"Daiki works as a policeman, Shintarou became a doctor, Atsushi became a pastry chef, Ryouta became a pilot, and Taiga a fireman. I know you want to be a teacher but.." he smiled bitterly "I see you really became a shadow at the end"he stood up then fixed his wrinkled pants

"Thank you for being a shadow and a friend"

"Like what you said I'll wait for the day that we'll play again with you"

"We'll never forget you..."

"Tetsuya"

* * *

"I see someone already went before me, hmmph, like I care"

A greenhead said still wearing a doctor's coat and a bespectacle. Midorima Shintarou same as Akashi, already 26 years old visited Kuroko's grave.

"Today's aquarius' lucky item is a dog plushie, don't get the wrong idea, even thou you're not here, I just can't afford you getting in trouble..., and don't get the wrong idea again!" he shouted as if someone's with him. He placed the dog plushie beside the flower then sat in front of the tomb.

"today my lucky item is a tanuki"

"..." he sigh "thank you for everything Kuroko"

"thank you for bringing back our love for basketball, I can't wait to see your true basketball style"

"And don't get the wrong idea just because i said that!"

* * *

"Kurokocchi, i missed you! Come back! They're still bullying me, they're still mean! Are~? Someone already visited you! So mean!" Kise said while faking his tears, he's now one of the famous person in Japan, being a pilot. He hugged the tomb stone and cling to it like it will run. After he calmed down he placed a yellow flowers beside the other offerings.

"Kurokocchi, I still remember when you just died, we cry and cry until there's no tomorrow, ah except for Akashicchi he only cried once, it's unfair you know"

"It took time but now we don't cry anymore..." he swallowed the lump forming in his throat

"But we really,reallly, really missed you Kurokocchi!" "I-i-i" he blinked back the tears forming beside his eyes

"I have to go Kurokocchi! I'll visit you again sooooon~" he immediately turned away before wiping some of the tears that managed to escaped his eyes

* * *

"Kurochin I just passed by from Maji Burger... I was supposed to drink this..." he looked at the milkshake on his hands before sighing "But here you go" he made himself comfortable near the tomb

"Nee, Kurochin is there sweets there?"

"I'm a chef now, I bake eh, what's that? Oh, pastries"

"I'd like to see you taste it... it's vanilla"

"Umhh, I didn't grow any taller anymore so you already have a chance to be taller than me... eto..." he said

"... I miss you Kurochin~"

"We're not the same without you"

"Well, I'll visit you again Kurochin make sure to drink this vanilla milkshake" he said before leaving

* * *

"Stupid, Daichan!"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Ahomine!" A 26 years old Momoi angrily shouted at his childhood friend

"Tetsu-kun! Aomine is still Ahomine!" She shouted

"Oi Satsuki, I heard th-, oh someone already visited you?! Oh bummer" he said as he saw the flowers lying on the tomb "Here's mine, Tetsu" Aomine casually said and put the flower down. Momoi sigh before putting her flower beside Aomine's flower.

"Tetsu-kun, how are you? Is it nice there? Here we're finally fine, it took time but, well" she smiled sheepishly

"You know you're talking to a-" Aomine started "Shuddap!" Momoi said with a pink hue painted on her face

"W-well Tetsu-kun we still have to go somewhere so... I'll be leaving first~"  
"Daichan hurry up!" She shouted from the distance which Aomine shouted back with a vein popping on his head, then turning and sighing

"Tetsu, yo, how have you been in there?"

"We read your message and well, this time you promised so we'll wait for it" he smiled as he raised his fist "We'll play again, someday" and bump his fist into the tom

"Ahomine kun! We have to go!"

* * *

"Are~ you're both late, again"

"They're always late, no? Murasakibaracchi?"

"Hmmph, better change to jersey Ahomine"

"My, my, late again aren't we, don't tell me you're getting slow Daiki... even in basketball?"

"Ha?! Oi, oi Akashi getting cocky ar-, why is Bakagami here?!"

"What did you call me Ahomine?!"

"Akachin, look who's fighting again?"

"Mou~ stop it and let's start!" Momoi said as she too changed her outfit, followed by Aomine since, they already changed

"Wait! Let's take a picture!" Momoi beamed, replied by a groans but agreed to her in the end "One, two, three"

KA-CHAK!

"Let's play!" Aomine shouted as they group themselves into two groups, and Momoi in the middle holding a ball and a whistle placed on her mouth, then she threw the ball as she blow the whistle .

.

.

.  
And they started playing basketball and the blue sky shone brightly as if joining the fun


	24. Chapter 24 Blue Notebook

**A/N: I accidentally deleted thos chapter while editing and since I ddon't have any cipy of the older one, I have to rewrite this XD i only wrote what I remembered and added a few things ah~**

* * *

"Let's play basketball _soon_" is what I said to all of you

Did I got our hopes too high? Do I still have enough time? It's the thought that passed by my mind everytime... but everyone's still believing in me so I have to fight too.

I was nine years old when I was told that I cannot play my style anymore and that I should refrain myself from doing anything heavy. It made me sad but I knew that my father is the one who is suffering the most.

I entered Teiko when I was in the middle school and there I was able to meet Aomine-kun, then Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun and Akashi-kun, and after a while Kise-kun. They became my friend and at the same time my teammates. We played together, eat together and do many fun things together. It made me forget about my sickness. I was and is still very happy with the memories. I was so happy that I wished that the time would stop ticking...

.

.

.but it did not.

Everyone changed and every left each other... and thought of all of us not being all together until the very last end is saddening. That's why I made the resolve to bring back all of your love for basketball including my childhood friend, Ogiwara-kun.

I entered Seirin and there I was also able to meet many interesting people. There I met my new light Kagami-kun and all of us was able to fight my former teammates first Midorima-kun them Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun and finally Akashi-kun... I knew from the start that I can't continue playing basketball anymore after winter cup seeing the signs of my sickness returning.

...so I hid despite knowing that they will find me again and again no matter where I go.

"_For once try being dependent"_ Ogiwara-kun once said that to me. I always said that I don't wan to be a burden but. I'm really sorry but I don't want you to be hurt is what I really meant.

Everything went fast as the days, months passed by and before I knew it... it's already winter. I accepted the truth...

_That there is no chance anymore..._

"A little more time" I begged many times I know it's for my selfish reasons but I really wanted to spent more time with the people I dearly treasure

If the time comes I hope everyone will get this message...

I Thank you for everything you've done from the bottom of my heart. I will not say any farewell because I will believe that we will all meet someday and when that time comes I will show you my true style as promised. All of our memories, all of the things we've all done together. I was very very happy and I will make sure to treasure it deeply. I will never forget the smiles that you showed me until the very end. I will never forget. Please remember me and the promise we all made together. So...

To my uncle whosupported me, Tsugumi

To my father who has been with me till the very end, Otou-san

To my teammates who help me achieve my dream, Seirin

To my childhood friend who never failed to make me happy, Ogiwara-kun

To my friend who always cheer me up, Kise-kun

To the one who help me with my studies and helps me to keep my luck, Midorima-kun

To the one who always treats !e sweets and vanilla shakes, Murasakibara-kun

To my friend and former light, Aomine-kun

And to the one who taught me misdirection, my mentor and friend, Akashi-kunr

.

.

.

Let's play basketball, again

**_someday..._**

-Kuroko Tetsuya


End file.
